the pains and pleasures of parent hood
by Neko Kitty chan
Summary: After competing and losing in the dark tournament, a broken hearted witch casts a spell on Kurama, and now he's pregnant with Hiei's child! what will Hiei say? will the baby be healthy? why am i asking you all these stupid questions?
1. the battle of life and death

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. All characters and such legally belong to their respective owners. I do however, own all original characters used in this fic, along with the plot. You're more than welcome to use them, but please ask me first. Thank you.   
  
Rated: PG-13 for course language and strong violent images.  
  
Setting: takes place during the dark tournament saga, when Kurama battles Gama.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kurama's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Every one thought I was crazy. I was the first to step into battle, despite my recent injuries. I paid no attention to them though. I knew the rest of my teammates were exhausted, so they wouldn't be much help any way. So I thought I'd give them a break. These guys didn't look so tough any way. Well, actually they do, but I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle. I took a cautious step onto the arena, as did my hooded opponent. Every one stood in silence as we all waited for Koto, our referee, to signal us to begin.   
  
Koto turned to the audience before picking up her black and white checkered flag. "This is it! The final round will begin with Kurama of team Urameshi verses Gama of team Yashi * can't remember the real name* this is sure to be a close match. Remember, each team has agreed to use only one of their members at a time. No rules, no boundaries, fight to the death just remember to keep it in the ring."With that, she raised the flag high above her head and brought it down between us, letting us know it was now time to fight for our lives. In one swift movement, Gama yanked off the black robe that concealed his true features, and charged at me. I immediately leapt out of the way, barely avoiding his blow. Not wanting to take any chances, I reached behind my ear and took out a secret rose, which quickly transformed into it's true form, the rose whip. Gama ignored my newly gained weapon, and once again charged at me. This time he didn't miss, and managed to wipe some sort of cream on my leg. I started to laugh at his pathetic attempt, that is until the feeling began to disappear from my waist and down my right leg. I tried my hardest to move it, but it wouldn't budge. It's as if the muscles just disappeared. "woah! Kurama of team Urameshi suffers a major blow from gama! I don't think he'll last much longer!" I ignored Koto's dark predictions, as I saw Gama come at me again. Luckily it was only one of my legs that he'd gotten, other wise I wouldn't have been able to avoid that blow. He turned around and snickered at me before leaping into the air, intending on hitting me from above. But I had other things in mine. I quickly summoned my rose whip, managing to get him in the side. Gama cried out in pain as he landed on the ground, a mere inches away from my injured body. It seems my hit had little effect on him, as he only got up again, this time going so far as to laugh at me. He pulled out something from his pocket, and smeared the creamy substance onto his hand. I was a bit confused by his actions, that is until I realized his true intentions. Gama squeezed the gooey substance in his hands, until it became a firm round ball. Before I realized what was going on, Gama threw the ball at me, nailing me in my lower abdomen, causing me to fall backwards onto the ground, so I was lying just out side of the arena. I heard my teammates scream. I heard the crowed cheer. And I heard Gama's footsteps coming towards me. Gama stopped just in front of me, so that he was looking down into my emerald eyes.   
  
"hn. My my, what a silly boy you are, to try and defeat me. but you see my dear Kurama; I am much too strong for you. I posses powerful magic and techniques far greater than you could ever imagine. You know that cream I hit you with? It's make up. But not just ordinary make up. It's a paralizer. So now you have absolutely no access to your legs. But it's only temporary, so If you actually manage to survive, which I doubt it, you should get your strength back in a matter of hours." I heard him chuckle. That chuckle soon turned into laughter, and that laughter soon turned into evil maniacal torture. I saw him wave his arms triumphantly in the air, and that's when an idea hit me. //hmm. He never paralyzed my arms.// carefully, I reached into my back belt loop, and pulled out the rose whip. While Gama was still wailing with laughter,   
  
I swung the rose whip, and managed to drive it completely through his stomach. Gama wailed in pain as the rose whip's thorns slowly tore away at his internal organs. Finally, Gama ran out of breath and collapsed onto the hard ground. "it appears I have managed to penetrate your spine as well as many vital organs. You should die with in minutes." My teammates cheered with excitement, the audience booed at me while throwing various objects at me, and Koto was practically screaming with excitement. "Wow! It seems team Urameshi may come up on top after all!" every one turned as they heard an anguished cry, coming from a girl in the audience. The young girl leapt over the wall of the arena and ran straight to Gama's side. She placed two fingers on Gama's neck, obviously searching for a pulse or any other sign of life. When she found nothing, she collapsed onto Gama's lifeless body, absolutely racked with sobs. Finally, after almost an hour of sobbing, the young girl looked up at me, pure anger burning in her blood red eyes. She stood up and began to step closer, all the while chanting something in a language I had no experience with.   
  
Her body began to glow with a red aura, and much to my surprise, my stomach began to glow as well.   
  
Her chanting grew louder and louder, as she began to walk even closer, until her body was nearly pressed against mine. Soon her soft chanting grew to ear piercing screams, and I began to levitate, as did she. I looked over at my teammates, my eyes nearly popping out of my head as I saw Hiei glowing as well.   
  
A huge blast of energy shot from the girl, to Hiei, and then back to me. I felt as though I was made of lead as the enormous amount of spirit energy built up in my body. Soon I couldn't take it any more, and I collapsed on my hands and knees, gasping for breath. I looked over, and saw that Hiei wasn't doing much better. Just when I thought I couldn't take it any more, the girl stopped and all visible spirit energy disappeared. The girl slowly walked over to me, and kneeled so she was facing me. "my name is Kita.   
  
I am the destined lover of the fighter Gama. You killed the love of my life, so I'm getting my ultimate revenge." I looked up at her. "Y-you're going to kill me?" surprisingly, she shook her head. "no. you took the life of my lover, so I'm cursing you with the life of another. I have drained the remaining spirit energy   
  
From Gama, as well as your friend Hiei and placed it in you. You'll see what happens later." With that, the girl disappeared. The heavy burden of spirit energy had left me exhausted. So I let my eyelids slide shut, and gently slipped into unconsciousness.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Hiei's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the mysterious character had disappeared, I jumped up from my spot on the ground, and rushed over to my fallen teammate, as well as Yusuke and his little friends, including the masked fighter.   
  
Once I had reached his limp body, I gripped him tightly by the shoulders, and began to shake the life out of him. "Kurama?! Kurama wake up! Wake up you stupid fox!" Yusuke gripped my arm tightly. I guess he was trying to calm me down. It didn't work. Obvious to the fact that I wasn't going to give up, Kuwabara grabbed me about the waist, and quite literally threw me across the arena, in order to tend to Kurama.   
  
I walked back up to the small group, all the while rubbing my injured cheek. "is he.....dead?" I asked quietly. The masked fighter turned to me, and much to my relief, shook her head to no. "no. just unconscious. Quickly, lets get him to the hospital wing." Kuwabara, Yusuke and Botan rushed Kurama out of the arena, leaving the masked fighter and myself to follow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I eagerly paced back and forth out side of the hospital wing, impatiently awaiting the news on my long time partner. They had been in there for hours! What was wrong?! And why wasn't I aloud in?! they had told me I needed some time to calm down, so Keiko, the masked fighter and I all had to wait in the lobby. Well, they didn't have to, but I guess they figured it would serve as some sort of comfort. Though it wasn't helping much. Keiko was curled up in a chair sleeping soundly, and the masked fighter simply sat there, gazing off into space. Finally, I heard a piercing scream that obviously came from Yusuke, along with a loud bang. I just assumed Kuwabara passed out. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on, so I went to pier into the window, when suddenly Botan burst through the doors, tears streaming down her face. But the look on her face wasn't a look of sadness, but more like a look of joy. "what?! What's wrong with him?!"   
  
I shouted, as I shook Botan by the collar. "nothing's wrong with him!" ".....what? how can there be nothing wrong with him?!" Botan was shaking like a leaf as I held her up by the neck. "Hiei, you may want to sit down for this." I quirked an eye brow at her, but obeyed none the less and sat down next to the sleeping Kieko. "nothing's wrong with him Hiei. You're not going to believe this. Kurama is pregnant."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sun: dun dun dun! That's chapter one! Sorry it was alittle short, and horribly rushed, but it's just to let you know what's going on. I know, it doesn't follow the plot of the dark tournament saga, but oh well! This's an AU, so I can do what I want!   
  
Fire: please don't flame us, even if you do think it sucks! Just let us down gently, ok?  
  
Water: if we get some good reviews, chapter two will be up ASAP!   
  
Earth: thank you! R&R please!  
  
Baby: bye bye! 


	2. the discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. If I did, I'd be rich. And I'm not, so I don't own it.   
  
I'd also like to point out that I DID NOT give Kurama a sex change. Who ever flamed me for that sounded so stupid. How is this possible you ask? Simple. That's the power of AU.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Hiei's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're not going to believe this. Kurama is pregnant." I couldn't believe it. I had never been this shocked in my life. "y-you're just kidding....right? RIGHT?!" Botan shook her head, her blueish locks swaying a bit as she did. "not unless this pregnancy test is wrong." Botan pulled out the small piece of plastic from her pocket, and held it up to me. I was afraid to look, so I closed my eyes and reached out with a shaking hand. I took one look at the pregnancy test and nearly fainted. I was so shocked I felt sick. My whole world began to spin as I imagined Kurama holding that little baby that was sure to come in a few months. I imagined tears gathering in those beautiful emerald eyes that belonged to my Kitsune. And that's when it hit me. if I was feeling this bad, Kurama must feel ten times worse. "W-what does Kurama think about this? I stuttered out. Botan averted her eyes from mine, trying her best to focus on the tiles of the floor. "Actually, he doesn't know yet. We were hoping you'd tell him." Botan said Shyly. I glanced over at Kuwabara and Yusuke, who were both looking around nervously, and then over at Keiko, whom was still alseep, and the masked fighter, who simply stood there calmly, obviously aware of what was going on, and understanding that it wasn't any of her business. I then turned back to Botan. "Why do I have to do it?! Why me?!" Botan looked around the room, a nervous blush soon spreading across her cheeks. "well, because it's yours."   
  
I blinked once or twice in confusion, and in a blink of an eye, I had the blade pressed up against botan's throat. "what the hell are you talking about wench? I never touched the stupid fox! How could it be mine?!" Botan was once again shaking uncontrollably as I pressed the blade harder against her throat, but not yet hard enough to draw blood. "I-I'm sorry Hiei, but tests don't lie! It's all here! The baby is yours." I blinked up at her, then quickly snatched the piece of paper from her hands. My eyes scanned over the fine type writer text, and when I finally came to the part that supposably proved that I was indeed the father, I began to get irritated. "I don't care what the fuck the tests say! The baby's not mine, I'm not responsible! Now, I'm not intending to leave the fox alone, so I'll help out some and I'll even give him the bad news, but until you get me some real proof, I refuse to believe that I'm the father of this damn baby!" "What baby?" came a soft baritone voice that I was so familiar with.  
  
I looked over to see none other than Kurama leaning against the door frame of his hospital room, clad only in a thin mint green hospital gown that flowed down to his knees. His hair was limp, pressed up against his for-head, drenched with sweat, his face was deathly pale, the only color in it being his very flushed cheeks. He looked unbelievably fragile, robably from all the blood that was drawn from him in the tests as well as from battle. Before I knew what was going on, Botan released herself from my grasp and quickly rushed over to the delicate kit. "Kurama! What are you doing out of bed?! I thought you were asleep!" Kurama averted his gaze from Botan's angry yet concerned face. "I-I'm sorry. I was awakened when I heard screaming and I came out to see what was going on. Just what were you screaming about Hiei? Something about a baby?" "I-uh-" I let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to Kurama. He quirked an eye brow at me, obviously a bit confused as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kurama, we need to talk. There's something I have to tell you." Kurama gave a weak tired nod, and proceeded in following me into the small hospital room, though before we could get inside, we were interrupted by the loud obnoxious voice of Kuwabara. "Hey, why are we trusting HIM?! He'll probably kill Kurama AND the ba-" before he could finish his sentence, Yusuke placed a firm hand over his mouth. "Ba---gels! Bagels! He means, since Hiei must be so hungry, he'll probably eat all the bagels!" I quirked a curious eyebrow at him. That had to be the dumbest excuse I've ever heard. Oh well, it worked. So I shrugged it off and lead Kurama into the room. Once we were inside, I sat on the bed and motioned for Kurama to do the same. "Kurama, I know what's wrong with you. Why you've been so sick since your battle with Gama." Kurama simply sat there, giving me his full attention.   
  
"you're-" I paused for a moment. "I'm? come on Hiei, what's wrong with me?"   
  
"well, you're- gods, I don't know how to say this." "come on Hiei! You can tell me! it can't be that bad." I let out a defeated sigh. "yes it is. Well, I'm not sure how you'll react, but I reassure you, it'll change your life forever."   
  
Kurama let out a some what shocked gasp. "what is it? Cancer? Some other sort of disease?" "what? No, it's nothing like that!" now Kurama looked really confused.  
  
"then what is it Hiei?" I took in a deep breath and looked Kurama straight in the eye. This was it. This moment would decide both of our futures. I let out a shaky breath. "you're pregnant."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sun: * gasp * what will Kurama say now that he knows?!   
  
Fire: will Hiei admit that he's the father?!  
  
Water: only we know the answers!   
  
Earth: R&R!  
  
Baby: bye bye! 


	3. the orb of truth

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I no own, you no sue. K?  
  
( A/N: ok. I've gotten about 5 reviews saying I need to change the title. Yes, I know it's not the first one ever, but oh well! I haven't seen any on ff.net, and I've only seen 2 on mediaminer so if you want me to change the title that bad, send me the title of another preggie fic, along with the author and I'll change it. But until then, I ask you not to tell me that the titles wrong. If I get one more review saying that, I'll get REALLY pissed. And if I'm unhappy, no update. K? ok. Also I know Hiei and Kurama are both very OC, but oh well. It's always that way with romance yaoi fics.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're pregnant." Kurama blinked a couple times wile the words slowly registered in his mind.   
  
//I'm....pregnant? like, with a baby?// once he realized what was going on, his emerald eyes were soon sparkling with unshed tears. Small quiet whimpers began to emerge from his throat; his lip quivered a bit, his features slowly contouring into a look of sheer agony. Once Hiei realized that Kurama was unhappy with the whole pregnant idea, he slowly crawled over to the whimpering kit. He went to put an arm over his shoulder in some attempt of comfort, but before he could take the fox into his arms, Kurama let out a loud ear piercing wale of agony. Fresh tears pored down his cheeks as he buried his face into the pillows, managing to somewhat muffle his cries. Hiei covered his ears as he let out another loud cry, and with his ears still covered, rushed over to the fox. Trying his best to block out the shrills, Hiei removed his hands from his ears and comfortingly stroked Kurama's back. "I-it's ok Kurama. Please, stop crying!" despite Hiei's attempts to calm the sobbing youko, Kurama continued to wail aloud. Unable to bare the shrieking   
  
sounds any longer, Hiei once again covered his ears, giving up on the comfort attempts. Judging by all the noise the fox was making, it was a wonder Yusuke or some one hadn't come in yet. As if answering his prayers, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and Keiko all rushed through the small wooden door. Kuwabara and Yusuke both froze in their tracks, quickly covering their ears as they too fell victims of the angst cries,  
  
but Botan and Keiko both ignored the noise, quickly rushing over to Kurama's side. "Hiei! What did you do to him?!" "I didn't do any thing to him! I just told him about the baby like you told me to, and he started   
  
waling!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Hiei's P.O.V*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan ignored my clame of innocence, and continued to baby the crying kit as well as Keiko.   
  
I watched in awe as Kurama's cries slowly subsided as Botan rubbed his back soothingly, and Keiko   
  
Whispered comforting words in his ear. Soon the ancient Kitsune's agonizing cries turned into small Whimpers and sniffles as he buried his face in Keiko's shoulder. Botan continued to rub his back while Keiko quietly hummed while slowly rocking his thin frail body back and forth, until the tears stopped and he simply stared off into space. I let out a relieved sigh as I walked up to the trio. "Well. Now that that's taken care of, would some one like to explain to me what's going on?" "I think maybe I can do that."  
  
Came a calm still voice that I knew all too well. I turned around to see none other than the masked fighter, standing calmly in the door way. "I think I may understand what is going on here. Follow me if you wish to know. And bring Kurama with you." I saw Botan hesitate for a moment, probably unsure about taking Kurama out of the hospital. Seeing this, the masked fighter quickly gave her a look that sort of said 'if you don't do as I say, you'll die along with Kurama.' So Botan gave up and motioned for Kuwabara to Carrie   
  
The pregnant kit. Kuwabara did as he was told, picking Kurama up as gently as possible, then carrying him out of the room, bridal style, followed by every one else.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before I knew what was happening, we soon arrived at a temple, just on the out skirts of the island.  
  
The rest of our little crew, with the exception of Kurama, the masked fighter and I, all stared at the amazing piece of architecture like they'd never seen a goddamn temple in their lives. I simply let out a 'hn' and followed the masked fighter inside, giving a quick glare at the group, gesturing them to do the same. And they did. Once we were inside, the masked fighter sat down in the middle of the floor, just out side of a circle of white candles, along with a few incents. "place him in the circle. Just atop of the rug" Kuwabara nodded, gently lying him down, doing exactly as he was told. Every one watched in fascination as the masked fighter placed both of her pointer fingers on her chin, and closed her eyes in concentration.   
  
With out using so much as a match, the masked fighter managed to light every one of the white candles, along with the incents. My ears perked up as I heard her chanting some thing in a foreign language I didn't even know existed. Just like the witch had done at the tournament, she began to chant louder and louder.   
  
Her body began to glow a strange gold-ish color, along with Kurama and i. She actually managed to surprise me as I watched the smoke gather above Kurama's body, forming a sort of orb. The orb soon became very clear, the smoke gathering around it forming a thick gray ring. "what you see here is the orb of truth. By gathering Kurama's spirit energy, along with yours and my own, the orb will tell us any thing we like. The only problem is, it will only grant us one question each so choose carefully. And remember, don't go off topic. Only questions that will determine Kurama's well being." We all nodded in agreement.   
  
The masked fighter removed her hands from her chin, and in one swift movement, her mask was gone.   
  
"allow me to introduce myself. I am the psychic Genkai." "wha?! But how can you be Genkai?! The real Genkai's an old hag!" Genkai sighed at Kuwabara's stupidity. "Dope. I'm in my younger form. I need to be in order to perform this spell. Now, shall we get started?" once again, we all nodded. "Great. I'll go first."   
  
Genkai cleared her throat. "Orb of truth; we beg of you. Tell us who did this to Kurama." A few seconds later, the orb began to glow. "As you wish my master." With that, images of what had happened began to play on the orb. "hey, it's kinda like a video!" Kuwabara and Yusuke each chuckled at that. "shut up you fools! I'm trying to concentrate! I see a girl. a fairly young woman, who possesses great power. She is indeed the one at fault. Her name is Kita. A powerful witch as well as the destined lover of Gama."  
  
The pictures on the orb disappeared. "Alright Hiei. You next." I nodded in understanding and turned to the orb. "Orb of truth, what are the whereabouts of this Kita person?" the orb once again began to glow.  
  
"the young witch Kita resides in the cave that links earth and the heavens. She will be in the peak of a mountain to be specific. I suggest you wait until Kurama is in a better condition before you make this Journey. Be cautious. She will be quite difficult to defeat. That is all that I can tell you for now."  
  
Yusuke jumped up from his seat on the floor. "Hey wait a second! I thought you said you'd answer all of our questions! What the hell's your problem?!" the orb chuckled a bit. "sit down you silly boy. I'm doing this for you. You will have more questions, I am simply advising you wait until later once you have more information. No point in waisting useless questions. That is all." With that, the orb disappeared and Kurama's body went limp on the floor. Genkai stood from her spot on the floor. "take Kurama in that room in the back. We have some things to discuss." Kuwabara once again lifted the unconscious kit and carried him into the back room. "It appears Kurama is indeed pregnant. How he got that way, I'm not sure. But I know for a fact that the spell is not reversible." "so that means he'll just have to have the baby?" asked Keiko. "no. he still has the option to get an abortion. But if he does, Kita may come after him. But yes, it is still possible." "how the hell could he carry a baby in the first place?!" Yusuke screamed. "you are forgetting that he is not completely human, only in a human body. There for he's still vulnerable to magic.   
  
If he decides to keep it, he will carry the baby in his abdomen and deliver in anally." "so what's the problem?" asked Yusuke. "the problem is, despite his body's capabilities, Kurama is not yet emotionally or mentally stable enough for this sort of thing. He still has school, and I seriously doubt Koenma will be happy about this." "what about his mother? She's going to have to find out some time or another."  
  
Asked Keiko. "yes, indeed. She will have to find out. Kurama will just have to tell her. It won't be easy, but believe me, that's the least of his problems." We all nodded in agreement. "what I don't understand is why   
  
Kita would do this in an act of revenge. Why would she bless he and Hiei with a baby instead of killing him, or cursing him in some other way?" "it sounds to me like this Kita girl's a real idiot." Said Kuwabara.   
  
"don't be stupid. She obviously has her reasons. She's probably planning something. I just can't think of what it would be." Genkai let out a frustrated sigh. "you can all rest here for the night. Kurama should be awake by morning. We'll talk to him then." I was a bit aggravated by this, but once every one else accepted the offer, I figured I should too. "very well. I'll sleep here tonight. But tomorrow, Kurama and I are going back home." Genkai nodded. "Very well. I'll find some one to fight in your place. With the exception of Kuwabara and Yusuke, we'll all go home tomorrow." With a quick nod, I leapt out of the temple window, and began my search for a near by tree to sleep in. "that poor boy has no idea what he's getting himself into. He will soon take this seriously though." With that, Genkai blew out each of the candles, and headed to bed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sun: finally! Done!   
  
Fire: that's chapter three! Remember what we said. No complaints about the title.  
  
Water: please don't flame us! If you do, it'll only make you sound horribly stupid. Just like that one person who flamed us, for supposably giving Kurama a sex change, which we didn't!  
  
Earth: please no more flames, R&R!  
  
Baby: bye bye! 


	4. cravings, morning sickness, and a walk i...

Disclaimer: still don't own any thing.  
  
Thank you to who ever reminded me that team masho was the team that Gama fought on. Too bad I'm too lazy to change it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kurama's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke some time the next morning, to the sweet smell of tea, rice balls, and smoked fish that now completely filled the small temple. I was vaguely recognized that I wasn't in my own home, Nor anywhere else that I was familiar with. My eyes blinked open as I tried to remember yesterday's activities. Before I could contemplate the idea, a sharp kick in my lower abdomen quickly reminded me. I sat up in the small makeshift bed and placed a hand on my slightly swollen stomach. "Great. I'm already getting heavy."   
  
I let out a sigh as I felt even more tears threaten to spill from my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away as I heard a small tap on the window. Seeing it was indeed Hiei, I forced my self to get up and open the window. He immediately climbed in, and removed his shoes and cape. I guess he had finally picked up a 'good' habit, though to him it was stupid and pointless. Red eyes met green as he looked up at me. I could no longer hold back the tears. I simply let them fall freely down my cheeks as I collapsed onto the ground, grasping onto Hiei's legs, absolutely racked with sobs. I felt Him place a firm but gentle hand on my back and rub it a little. "Kurama, what?" I sniffled a bit as I forced my tears back. "Hiei, I can't have a baby! What about my mother? Or work? Or school?" Hiei bent down to look me in the eye. On his face was a look of pure concentration. "it'll be all right. We'll get Genkai to find that witch, and I'm sure every one will try and help out." I nodded in both shock and understanding as Hiei's words seemed to make me feel some what better. It was strange though. I had never seen this side of Hiei before. "hn. Good. Now get up off the floor. You look like a frightened dog." There's that cruel heartless side again. That didn't last long.  
  
I did as he said and got up off the floor, brushing myself off before heading out of the room, Hiei at my heels. Once we were in the small living room like area; Botan and Keiko immediately confronted us. They were the only ones that seemed even a little concerned, for the others were either too busy  
  
Stuffing their faces with fish and rice, or trying to save some food for the rest of us. "Morning Kurama! Feeling better?" Keiko asked sweetly. I nodded my head solemnly, giving her a small reassuring smile.  
  
"Well that's good! For a second there, I thought you'd have another nervous break down!" Botan said in a sing song voice while patting my shoulder. Hiei cleared his throat, interrupting our little moment. I looked over to see him holding out a bowl of rice and fish, with a small teacup placed beside it. He motioned for me to sit down and eat, which I did graciously. I grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and began to literally shove the food in my mouth. Judging by the looks they were giving me, the way I was eating made even yusuke and kuwabara look neat and tidy, but I didn't care. For some reason, I just couldn't stop eating even after   
  
I was sure I was making a pig of my self. Just when I thought I was gonna pop, I felt the bile rise up my throat, and I quickly placed a hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom, followed by Botan.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's it Kurama, let it all out." Botan said a bit squeamishly as she held my long red hair back.   
  
"Ew, you really are letting it 'all' out aren't you?" she said, giggling a bit. Finally, I pulled back, being sure to remember to flush the toilet. "Maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much." I said weakly. "Quite all right. After all, you ARE eating for 2!" I gave a weak nod and stood up after Botan had released my hair.   
  
"Feeling better?" "Much." A smile crossed Botan's face as she linked her arm in mine, leading me back into the living room. "Good. Now, Genkai said that maybe we should discuss some things. You know, make a sort of plan about the baby." I gave an understanding nod, and tried my best to keep up as she practically dragged me by the arm. Genkai walked up to the both of us, and motioned for Botan to let me go so I could sit down. She cleared her throat and stood up so that she was looking down on the rest of us. "now, as you all know, we don't have much time to prepare for the baby, so we might wish to get it done now. Unfortunately we don't know much yet, so we'll just have to try and work with what we've got.   
  
Obviously this would be quite a shock to every one, so no one besides Kurama's mother as well as the rest of us will know about this. We'll give his mother a bullshit lie about him staying here, and once he goes into labor I'll deliver the baby myself. Once the baby comes, we'll act as if Kurama and Hiei adopted it.  
  
All the while, we'll try and find more information on the person who is at fault for this. Now does any one know how we can get some supplies for the baby with out using actual cash?" Keiko quickly raised her hand. "Oh! I can get some of my old baby clothes!" "Great. I have an old wicker basket we can use for a crib, and I'm sure Botan can steal one of Koenma's pacifiers. As for diapers and such, we can buy at a local drug store." Every one nodded their agreement. "there's still one more problem. The orb of truth said that in order to find Kita, we have to travel to the cave at the peak of Mt. Hiei. Who will be going on this mission?" "Hn. If you ask me, it's only proper for Kurama and I to go. After all, it is our child."  
  
"Wonderful. Kurama and Hiei will go, along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the baby." My eyes must have grown 3 times their normal size. "t-the baby?" I asked, my voice slightly shaky. "hn. Of course the baby.   
  
It is not to leave your sight. so if you're going, it will too. Also I'd like you to record the reaction it gives when it spots Kita." I was about to disagree, but a stern glare from Hiei quickly changed my mind.   
  
"Very well. but if any thing happens to it, we're coming back immediately, regardless of whether Kita is alive or dead." Genkai nodded her head. "Deal." After that it was completely silent. Only the sounds of our breathing could be heard in the small room. Finally, Genkai cleared her throat a bit, making us all a little more comfortable. "Kurama, Maybe you and Hiei should take a walk through the woods. I think a little fresh air would be good for you and the baby." I blinked a bit, then looked over at Hiei, who nodded in agreement. "Ok." I got up from my spot on the floor, as did Hiei. "We won't be gone long." We said our good byes for now, and quickly headed out side.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei and I walked along the path in the woods, him walking briskly in front of me, while I tried to keep up and follow along. Both of us were silent, simply enjoying the scenery as well as each other's company.  
  
Or at least that's what I was doing. It seemed Hiei was a bit aggravated by the situation. "You know, if you didn't want to come along, you should have said something." I was surprised to hear him chuckle a bit.  
  
"You fool. Of course I wanted to come. As much as I hate the bright sun and pestering animals, I'd do any thing to get away from those bafoons. Genkai is the only one of them who makes even a bit of sense.   
  
So I'm sure taking a simple walk won't kill me." I decided to drop the subject, and quietly followed along behind the petite fire demon. The silence was broken as I heard a low growl. //as if I hadn't eaten enough already.// I looked up at Hiei, about to ask him to take me home, but I quickly changed my mind as I saw him draw his sword, and froze as I saw two very hungry looking wolf demons standing before us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sun: woo-hoo! Cliffhanger! Or at least an attempt at one.  
  
Fire: every one, we have some exciting news! we have 2 new muses!  
  
Water: every body; meet Neko Yasha! Our original muse, who will be joining us permanently!  
  
Earth: and for this especially for this story, Hiei!  
  
*Hiei death glare of doom*  
  
Neko Yasha. : unfortunately Hiei will only be hosting this fic and other Kurama/Hiei fics. But you have me 24/7!  
  
Hiei: hn. I personally can't wait until they're done writing this so I can quit this job.  
  
Sun: * blink * oh well! please remember, R&R!  
  
Hiei: you flame us, I flame you. ( literally )  
  
Baby: bye bye! 


	5. the mystical puppeteer

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.  
  
Neko Yasha: ok. From now on, I'll be responding to all reviews. For starters, some one pointed out that I never actually mentioned to Kurama that it was Hiei's child. Well, remember in chapter 2 when Kurama walked in on their little conversation? He heard Botan say something about a baby belonging to Hiei, so once he found out that he was pregnant, he just kind of assumed that it was Hiei. Ok? Ok.   
  
Also to all of you who have been bugging me about the title, there! I changed it! Ya happy?! Now leave me alone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kurama's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was frozen in my spot as the wolf demon bared his teeth at Hiei and I. I turned to Hiei, watching him as he drew his sword, quickly moving into battle stance, ready to attack. Acting on instinct, I reached behind my ear and pulled out a simple red rose, which quickly turned into my trade mark weapon. I too went into battle stance, but Hiei placed his free hand on my arm, gesturing for me to lower my weapon. I blinked at him questioningly as he glared at me, daring me to make a move. "You're in no condition to fight and you know it. Go back to Genkai's temple. Now!" "but Hiei- "I said go Kurama! Before I kill you too!" casting a quick glare at Hiei, I did as I was told and took off back into the direction I had came. From a distance, I heard the slicing of flesh as Hiei killed the wolf demons one by one. Figuring one might get away and come after me, I ran as fast as I could through the woods making sure not to get snagged on branches and such.   
  
I had almost reached the exit of the woods, but I was forced to stop in my tracks as I saw an elderly man standing in my way. He was clad in a green tunic, with a matching hat that sat atop his head. He had long graying hair, that reached just below his shoulders. What confused me the most was what he was holding.   
  
In his hands were to wolf marionettes dangling above the ground. "Suuichi Minnamino I presume? Or should I say Yoko Kurama?" he said, cackling a bit. "yes. Who are you?" I asked a bit timidly. "hehehehe, I am Krishna soomasu. Master puppeteer and practitioner of the dark arts. As well as the controller of those pesky wolf demons you ran into." //this is strange. He claims to control such great power, and yet I can't sense any spirit energy coming off of him.// "Assuming that you're telling me the truth, why would you do such a thing? What do you want?" once again, he let out a low maniacal cackle as yet another wolf puppet fell from it's strings. "as if you didn't know. Those wolfs I sent out were only a mere distraction to get you away from your little friend! I knew he wouldn't fight in such a delicate condition. As for what I want, only a few things. Money, fame, power, you." "me?!" "well, not really your body. I only want your spirit energy. And I figured it would be very easy to get with your condition!" he let out yet another powerful howl of laughter as I realized just what danger I was in. quickly, I reached behind my ear for my rose whip, but much to my surprise, it wasn't there! I let out a gasp as I realized that I had dropped it when I ran away from Hiei! Since I was no longer in my Yoko body, I had nothing but my own mortal body to defend my self with. Obviously I was in no condition to fight, but I had no choice. I prepared my self to strike as I saw him draw out yet another one of those blasted puppets, only this one seemed much bigger than the last.   
  
It appeared to be a phoenix like creature. "this my dear boy is the very thing that determines your fate.   
  
Ah, it may appear to be an ordinary bird, but indeed it's not. Of course it's not the bird you should be afraid of. It's the feathers that will indeed kill you!" he threw his head back in laughter as I saw the puppet come to life, and in seconds I was peering into the eyes of an enormous bird. He wasted no time in battle as I saw the large phoenix sore high into the sky. "phoenix feather paralizer!" I heard him call, and before I could contemplate the idea, the phoenix released two of its razor sharp fiery feathers shot at me and nailed me right in the stomach. I immediately fell to the ground. I would've clutched my stomach in pain, but the feathers had paralized me from the neck down. I watched in horror as the puppeteer made a walking motion   
  
With the marionette, ordering the phoenix to step closer and closer to me until I could feel his breath over my trembling body. The phoenix bent down a bit, and quickly scooped me up into it's wings, bringing me so close to it, I could see my own reflection in it's eyes. I let out a cry as it's claws dug into my stomach,  
  
But as much pain as I was in, I couldn't stop thinking about the baby. Those blows must have done atleast some damage to me. I watched as my blood seeped out onto the beast's claws. It brought me up even closer to it so that I was now mere inches away from its beak. I tried to hold him off with my legs, but it obviously wasn't working. I was going to die. //this is it. It's all over.// I closed my eyes to prepare for the blow, but  
  
It never came. All I heard was a loud screech, and suddenly, I was on the ground, lying in a pool of blood, Hiei smirking above me. "looking for this Kurama?" he said as he dropped the rose whip at my feet.  
  
"hope you don't mind if I borrowed it. I saw that you accidentally dropped it, and after fighting off those wolves, the blade of my sword was awfully dull." I could only nod dumbly as I was still in shock.   
  
That's when Hiei finally noticed that blood was flowing freely from my stomach, so he quickly ripped off a piece of his cape and wrapped it around the wound. Once he succeeded in that, he carefully lifted me up, and carried me down the path we had came through in the beginning. "lets get you back to Genkai's   
  
And get that taken care of." He said, referring to the gash in my stomach. I was beginning to feel rather dizzy, so I merely nodded before drifting off into unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sun: ok! There's chapter five!   
  
Fire: thank you to all who reviewed! Please review again!  
  
Water: no more complaints about the title since we finally changed it!  
  
Hiei: if you have taken the time to read, I'm sure you have enough time to review.  
  
Neko Yasha: please tell us what you think! If you didn't, that's ok. Just please don't cuss us out or any thing like that! If any thing in this offends you, simply don't read it. Just because you don't like it doesn't make it a bad story.  
  
Earth: thank you! R&R please!  
  
Baby: bye bye! 


	6. the answer

Disclaimer: I still don't own any thing. If you haven't realized that by now, you have major issues.  
  
(A/N: sorry it took me so long to update! I was staying at a friend's house for the week. I'm so glad to be home! Also thank you to every one who reviewed! I can't believe I got 45 reviews just for the first 5 chapters! So keep it up! Reviews are writing fuel!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Hiei's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We had arrived at Genkai's temple hours ago, and I still had no word on Kurama or the baby as I waited impatiently in a tree about a mile or so from the temple. I just couldn't bare the suspense, so I had gone back into the woods some time after dropping Kurama off. I didn't appear to be too concerned of course. After all, I had a reputation to keep up. But despite my appearance, I was eaten up inside. I knew Kurama was in critical condition and there was a possibility that he wouldn't make it. But then again, he had been through many battles before and had always pulled through. I suppose there was nothing left to do but wait.   
  
On the other hand, if he did survive, he would probably lose the baby. Now that I wasn't at all concerned with. I mean sure, it would be nice to have a child of my own, but since it's obviously possible for Kurama to conceive, there would be other opportunities. All though I can't help but be a little disappointed. Despite my tough appearance, I've always wanted a child. This was my only chance. So I simply decided to keep my mouth shut and hope for the baby and Kurama's survival. I didn't have much longer to wait, as I saw Genkai walking down the bare trail we had cleared earlier. My breath hitched as I saw the disappointed look on her face. This can't be good news. We either lost Kurama or the baby. One of the two.   
  
As I saw her sad wrinkled face look about treetops in search for me, I attempted to swallow the enlarged lump in my throat, and swiftly leapt down from the tree I was in, landing just in front of the old woman.   
  
Although I'm sure she was quite startled, her calm expression never left her aging face as she looked me straight in the eye, as if daring me to make a move. How ever, her stern silence disappeared as she non-hesitantly got to the point. "You brought him just in time. I was afraid he wasn't going to make it but he is fine as well as the baby. How ever, the wounds are very deep which may make it very difficult for him   
  
During childbirth. He's asleep at the moment. If you like, you can wake him and break the bad news to him on the baby's survival. I'd imagine he'd be rather disappointed." With that, Genkai spun on her heel and headed back out of the woods. I blinked a couple times, a bit surprised that it had they both survived, but once I snapped back to reality, I was on Genkai's heels, swiftly following behind her as we headed back to the small piece of architecture.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once we had arrived, I paid no attention to the worried faces passing glances at me, but not daring to let me see, that is unless they wanted to lose a couple of limbs or vital organs. I stopped in my tracks as I reached the thin red curtain that concealed my lover's tender body. I sighed a bit and put on a fake smile (which appeared more like a smirk) and walked into the room. I couldn't help but gasp as I caught sight of the image before me. Kurama was lying weakly on a small thin straw mattress, his hair soaked in sweat as it clinged to his pale yet flushed face, his chest falling and rising as he took small weak breaths, his cheeks crimson obviously from the fever he probably developed and last but not least, across his stomach were three large gashes completely uncovered, still slightly wet with blood. Quietly I strode over to the sleeping kit and kneeled in front of him. I timidly ran my fingers over each gash, trying not to disturb the sleeping fox. Obviously I didn't try hard enough, for after I had touched his milky skin he began to stir. Once I felt his breath quicken at his loss of relaxation, so I backed away slightly so that I was staring into his tired emerald eyes. A weak smile slipped across his features as I ran my hand along his cheek, my smile matching his. Once I looked down at his enlarged abdomen, my smile quickly fell as did Kurama's, replaced by a look of concern and sorrow. "What's the matter?" I let out a slightly depressed sigh as I took his hand in mine and looked into his worried eyes. "Kurama, I have some news that may upset you."   
  
This had obviously caught his attention as he sat up straight. "the baby is....." Kurama nodded his head frantically, gesturing for me to continue. "fine. No damage done." Slowly Kurama placed a hand on his swollen stomach, and he began to whimper as the tears gathered up in his eyes. "Oh Kurama, don't cry. It's al right. Don't be sad." Kurama looked up at me, the first thing I noticed being the brightest smile he had ever given me, making me a bit confused. "Hiei I'm not crying because I'm upset. I'm crying because I'm so relieved." My mouth hung open in shock as I watched him giggle and give his round belly a gentle rub.   
  
"what?" Kurama looked up at me and giggled again. "Hiei, I want to keep the baby. I'm glad that it's ok. I was just scared because I didn't know how I was going to get by. I love it already." I blinked confusingly at him, but decided to give up on the idea and pulled Kurama into a hug which was greatly excepted.   
  
He tiredly rested his head on my shoulder as I gently massaged his shoulder blades trying to relieve some of the stress he must have been going through. Kurama sighed and buried his face in the crook of my neck as we simply sat there, enjoying one another's company, listening to the silence of the room. I finally heard Kurama's breathing become more steady as he softly snored into my neck. 'lazy ass.' I looked over at the small time object hanging from the wall; I believe those foolish ningens called it a clock, and attempted to read the time which after a few minutes I discovered read 12:59 p.m. that's another habit I had picked up from Kurama, his time schedule. After sleeping in his room for so long I had eventually become used to resting early. So I lied Kurama back down on the small straw mattress, and went and sat back in the corner of the room, my eyes sliding shut, letting sleep over come me.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sun: finally! Chapter 6! Once again, sorry I didn't update but I wasn't home and my friend's a computer hog.  
  
Fire: she wouldn't even let us online for more than 15 minutes!  
  
Neko Yasha: we're so glad to be home. It was fun and all, but we got home sick.  
  
Hiei: hn. Speak for your self woman. I didn't think it was fun at all.  
  
Water: what do you mean? It was tons of fun! We went swimming, we went out to eat,   
  
And partied!  
  
Hiei: like I said, we had a miserable time. I refuse to take part in such ningen activities again! You can't make me!  
  
Kurama: oh yes we can! *grabs whip, hand cuffs and rope* now come here Hiei and we'll have some real fun!  
  
Hiei: "O_O"....gotta go! (runs off with Kurama to parts unknown.)  
  
Earth: ok....good thing these walls are sound proof. So any way, keep up with the reviews!  
  
Neko Yasha: as Hiei would say, if you flame us we'll rip off those precious fingers so you'll never be able to flame again!  
  
Water:...uh.....R&R!  
  
Baby: bye bye! 


	7. give in to the darkness

Disclaimer: nope, still don't own it. Don't you other writers ever get sick of this?  
  
Neko Yasha: hello again! We got a few interesting e-mails, so in response to those, yes we've decided if it's a boy or girl and no we're not gonna tell you. Also I know it's impossible to determine the sex of the baby at this stage, that's why I didn't, and I also know that it's impossible for a man to give birth, but just play along ok?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kurama's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, the last thing I wanted to do was get up but unfortunately I was experiencing an almost severe pain in my lower stomach, from the injuries, as well as a nagging ache in my side, due to a small chubby finger that belonged to Hiei repetitively poking me in the ribs, all the while softly murmuring something along the lines of "Kurama, wake up. Time to get up." Over and over again. Finally I began to get sick of the nagging fire demon, so my eyes slowly fluttered open as I rubbed the sleep from the emerald orbs. I attempted to sit up and stretch, but a sharp pain originating from the large gashes stopped me in my tracks. So I laid my self back on the small make shift bed and cuddled up next to Hiei, whom had obviously traveled over here some time in the night, after getting uncomfortable in the corner. Very UN-Hiei. He could usually sleep anywhere with out so much as a peep so long as he sensed no disturbances what so ever. That lead to a very perverted thought. I yawned and gave up on that train of thought, quickly discontinuing it and attempting to go back to sleep instead. Not long after, just as I was drifting into dreamland, a sharp kick coming from my lower abdomen decided to disagree with me on the idea. So once again, I forced my self up and stretched a bit until I got a satisfied pop out of each of my arms and back.   
  
I sat there for a bit, noticing the room was completely silent aside from an odd purring noise coming from some where. I looked around the room suspiciously, not finding any possible explanations for the sound, until my eyes finally rested on the sleeping Hiei. A smile crept up on my face at the sight. Hiei was curled up in a ball, buried underneath at least 3 heavy blankets bunched up around his small form. His lip twitched a bit in his sleep, face almost completely relaxed; a low purring sound erupting from his throat. It was adorable! Of course I couldn't tell him that. I leaned down to brush a few stray hairs out of his eyes, and that's when I noticed the jagani was free from it's white trade mark head band. //so that's why he's so worn out. He must have been using the jagani all night to make sure I was ok.// at the mere thought of that, I felt butterflies flutter about my stomach, as well as another sharp kick, which caused me to giggle. I pulled my white night shirt up to my chin, and gave my stomach a gentle rub, feeling the baby move around a bit.   
  
"You feel the butterflies too huh?" I asked. As if answering the question, I felt yet another kick under my palm, causing a smile to cross my face. That's the moment that I truly realized that I was going to be a father. This was my baby. Before I could only think about what a burden it would be to have a baby. I only thought of all the work that I would have to do, or school, and I'm positive Koenma won't be too happy bout me missing so much work. But now, sitting here enjoying the silence and tranquility of the room, listening to Hiei's soft purr like snoring, and for the first time it occurs to me that the thing inside my stomach was a living creature. One that would soon depend on Hiei and i. Unable to survive with out us. I had not yet experienced that responsibility and just thinking about it felt amazing. I began to feel like a whole different person. Back when I was in my Yoko form, I would've never had such foolish emotions.  
  
I probably wouldn't have bothered wasting my time taking care of a baby. But there's something different about my human form. In my human form I experience so many different emotions. Hate, jealousy, sorrow, and of course love. That's something that would never happen to Yoko Kurama. Part of me doesn't want such an emotion. Part of me doesn't want to love. It doesn't want to love my mother, or Hiei, or my child, but it does. And of course the other part of me is great full for such a treasure and wouldn't give it up for the world, even if it meant staying in my human form. I think if it weren't for that very feeling I would've returned to my old body years ago. If it weren't for my mother, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, or even Botan and Koenma I would've never gotten this far. I know I sound so stupid right about now, but every word of it is true. I just hope that every thing goes ok. I probably couldn't bear to lose this child. It would be the end of the world for both of us. It's like I said before; a huge part of me is great full for this child and the love it has brought me, so with out it I'm afraid that I'll go back to the hear less Yoko that I once was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Hiei's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*******************************(Hiei's Dream)*******************************  
  
I found my self in an empty hallway, no idea how I had gotten there or why. Although I was completely unaware of my surroundings, I walked on unafraid of what was up ahead. It was indeed a lovely hallway. It obviously belonged to some one very wealthy. The carpet was deep crimson red as if it was bathed in blood. The walls were plated gold, and the ceiling was completely black making it looks as if it went on for all eternity. The architecture of the walls was very detailed, twirls, circles and such carved into it's large interior. Large oil paintings hung on the walls, as well as several torches and candles. I knew that I had never laid eyes on it before, but my surroundings seemed very familiar. As if I had been here once, but I was sure I never had. Vaguely I heard the sound of a small baby crying as I continued to walk down the hall, as I began to wonder where it ended. I notice the sound began to grow louder as I began to quicken my pace. It grew louder and louder and louder with my every step down the hall, until it was practically wailing as I had to cup my hands over my ears trying to block it out. Finally, I seemed to reach the end of the long hallway, as I came to a large set of blackish cherry wood double doors, and suddenly, the crying stopped, replaced by a soft melody playing on a piano. Carefully, I placed my ear to the door, and discovered some new sounds. One unmistakably familiar, the other completely new. The first was the sound of carefree laughter along with playful noises the person was making that I was sure belonged to my beloved, while the other seemed to be playful mews, gurgles and giggles that seemed to be that of a baby's.   
  
My heart filled with joy as I realized who the two people were behind that door, but I still felt a pang of disbelief. So carefully, I creaked open the door, being sure not to make any sound, and when I was sure it was safe I cautiously stepped in, being careful not to disturb the duo, which luckily didn't notice me.   
  
Once I got a good look of who it was, my heart leapt into my throat. It was unbelievable. The room was completely empty aside from a large black cherry wood piano, which was on auto-play, playing the lovely tune "green sleeves" which I was all too familiar with, after hearing Kurama play it so many times, black and white checkered tiles decorated the floor, deep blood red curtains covered enormous French windows which stretched completely around the room, nearly reaching the ceiling in height. And last but not least, there was Kurama, holding my little bundle of joy in his arms, giggling and bouncing it in his arms.   
  
And I refer to it as an "it" for a reason. Although I was aware of what it was, for I could hear it's coos and giggles as well as see it's tiny arms waving about in the air, I couldn't see it's face or even it's head for that matter. I quietly walked up to them to get a better look, but just as I had reached Kurama's shoulder, he backed away a good distance away from me, and repeated the action every time I got near him. Just as I got   
  
Close enough once again, he was about to move he stopped in his tracks, as did I in order to avoid bumping into him. Then I saw the reason why he stopped. Well, sorta. The baby had stopped giggling and cooing, and the look on his face was no longer a look of joy, but a look of misery instead. He slowly cradled the baby in his arms; two crystal like tears sliding down his face. "I love you so much." He spoke to the baby.  
  
"I only wish your father could be here to see how beautiful you are." That shocked me a bit. I had been standing in the room for over an hour, so I was sure that he had seen me by now. "What? Kurama, what are you talking about? I AM here!" I practically screamed at him. "I just miss him so much." He choked out as he sobbed. "Kurama you idiot! You can't miss me if I'm not--- I reached out to touch his shoulder, but to my surprise, my hand went right through him, making him shiver. "Gone." The last word came out as a whisper that seemed to deteriorate into the nothingness as every thing seemed to go black. Every thing in the room suddenly disappeared except for Kurama, the baby and myself. Kurama craned his neck so that he was facing me half way; the baby still pressed against his chest, out of my line of view.   
  
"Good bye Hiei. I'll miss you." He whispered. "Kurama! I'm not gone! I'm right here! I'm not going any where!" Kurama seemed to ignore my please, and before I knew it, my baby gave one last cry and then they were gone. Sunk into the blackness for all eternity. "No. Don't go! Please Kurama, don't go!" I collapsed on my knees, tear gems falling from my eyes, then clinking as they landed on the floor and before I knew it, I too gave into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Hiei's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
************************************(End of dream)***************************  
  
"AAAAH!" I let out an ear-wrenching scream as I shot up in my bed; my breathing coming out in short pants as I struggled to catch my breath, trying to calm my self down. "Kurama? Kurama?" I began to get frantic as I searched the small room for my beloved kit. "Huh? What? Hiei, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he said, brushing a black tear gem off of my cheek. Finally my breathing slowed and I turned to face a frightened Kurama, gave him a relieved smile and pulled him into a tight hug. "Every thing's fine. It's just a bad dream. That's all." Kurama sighed in relief once I released him, then winced a bit as he felt yet another kick. "Are you ok?" Kurama giggled and nodded, taking Hiei's hand in his own then placing it on his enlarged tummy. Once Hiei was free to move his hand on his own, he carefully felt around, until his hand collided with the baby's foot, causing him to jerk in surprise. Kurama just had to laugh at Hiei's expression. "It's been kicking all morning. I don't know why." He stated, in a sort of explanation. "Hmm. Probably trying to tell you to get off your lazy ass." Hiei joked, as they both engaged in rich laughter. "Maybe your right. Let's get up, shall we? It's already noon." Hiei nodded in agreement. "Han. They're probably thinking I killed you by now." We both giggled at that, and got up to walk into the small kitchen where the others awaited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sun: there! Done! I tried to make the chapter a little longer since I got a complaint about short chapters.   
  
Usually I make 'em at least 1000 words long, but I moved this one up to 2000!   
  
Water: we're really getting into this story and we're really satisfied with the reviews, so we'll be updating a lot more frequently. We should have the next chapter up the day after tomorrow if not sooner!  
  
Earth: oh, and that dream Hiei had is a major spoiler. Only it won't turn out exactly like that. It's just kind of a hint of what's gonna happen.  
  
Hiei: HN. Dreams are stupid. There's no way that's going to happen.  
  
Neko Yasha: ah, but you're forgetting one thing Hiei dearest.  
  
Hiei: what's that?"  
  
Neko Yasha: we are the all mighty authoresses! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei & Kurama: "-_-  
  
Sun: you're also forgetting that as such we have the power to make that dream, or should I say night mare, come true.  
  
Hiei: "O_O"  
  
Kurama: "O_o" y-you wouldn't!  
  
Hiei: you couldn't!  
  
Kurama: I'd be stuck changing shitty diapers by my self!  
  
Sun: now that's something even we're not cruel enough to do.  
  
Fire: hehehehe speak for your self.  
  
Earth: (sweat drop)  
  
Water: so, any way, R&R!  
  
Hiei: no flames or I'll rip you to shreds. And don't think just because I have no idea who you are is gonna stop me!  
  
Sun: lol, any way, thank you to all who reviewed, keep up the good work!  
  
Baby: bye bye! 


	8. Hiei's return

Disclaimer: I still don't own any thing.  
  
Neko Yasha: ok, I couldn't think of any thing to put in this chapter, so I decided to skip ahead.  
  
Lets just say that this chapter takes place 4 months later, which would make Kurama 4 months pregnant.   
  
Ok, before I start, I'd also like to clear something up. Kurama had gone home from the island, and his mom already knows about the baby. Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Genkai had all stayed and competed in the dark tournament. Also Kurama's been home schooled since his mom found out. In this chapter, Hiei comes home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kurama's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed as I sat at my desk, finishing up the homework I was assigned for the day, though not really getting much work done on it. I was having an extremely hard time concentrating. My mind was on other things.   
  
Hiei was supposed to come home today, after staying on the island and competing in the tournament.   
  
I was only sorry that I couldn't have been there to fight with him. But in my condition, that was nearly impossible. So Botan had taken Keiko and I back to my hometown, where Genkai thought I would be safest. 4 months had passed since then, and so far she was right. Nothing bad happened, no one had tried to hurt me. Well, all except for my mother when she found out. But I had still missed them all so much, especially Hiei. I had gotten a letter or two from him in the beginning, but since then I hadn't heard from him at all. I was beginning to get worried until I had gotten word from Genkai. Today was the day when he was supposed to return to me. But I was beginning to doubt it as I watched the sun set among the many tall skyscrapers scattered across the city. Genkai had said he would arrive in the early morning. But that turned out to be on the contrary. Nightfall would arrive soon, and still no sign of him. I couldn't sense him at all. So either he was trying to hide himself or he was no where near me. Once again I let out a sigh, followed by a long yawn as i8t began to grow late and I had been up since dawn waiting for him. Vaguely I heard my mother walking down the hallway, coming closer and closer to my bedroom. I heard the door creak open, and I smiled as I met the worried gaze of my mother. She smiled back and walked up to me, lifting a soft hand to my head and smoothing out my disordered locks. "Get in bed Suuichi. You'll have to get up bright and early." I nodded and got up from my desk, being sure not to bump into any thing with my enlarged mid-section. My mother gave me a hand, and led me over to my bed, pulling the covers back for me. Carefully I lied down, and pulled the covers up to my chin, as my mother tucked them around my body, as if I were still 3 years old. I felt an extra weight on my bed as she sat at my feet, and reached up to brush some stray hair out of my eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked, pure concern in her voice. "Yes mother. I'm fine." I replied calmly, as not to alarm her. "You know, you can tell me if something's wrong. You've just been acting rather strange lately." I didn't want to tell her the truth. She didn't know about Hiei. She still had the idea that I was raped so telling her the truth would be out of the question. So I put on a fake smile and tried my best not to act nervous. "I'm fine mother, really." Finally, she sighed and decided to give up the idea. "Very well. Good night Suuichi." She said, then placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.  
  
"Good night little one." She said as she repeated the action, this time placing a kiss on my round stomach.  
  
She glanced back at me one last time before flipping off the light switch and shutting the door.  
  
Once I was sure she was gone, I turned toward the window. "Where are you Hiei?" I asked no one unparticular. Finally my eyelids grew heavy, so I decided to let sleep claim me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Hiei's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I raced from rooftop to rooftop, the sound of my swift footsteps hitting the pavement being the only sound in the still dead night. Broken street lamps flickered on and off until they finally gave up and gave out, making the night even darker aside from the bright stars that littered the sky.   
  
I was late. Kurama would be very upset when I finally got there, but that didn't bother me too much, as I was much too excited. This would be the first time I had seen him in months. I couldn't begin to imagine how much he'd changed.   
  
He'd obviously be much bigger around the waste, but not too bad, Unless something happened. What if something happened to him while I was away? What if he lost the baby? What if he's not even alive? All these thoughts ran through my head, although I knew that if something happened I would've been informed right away. Genkai would have told me, or I would've heard it from some one else.   
  
This helped me to calm down a bit, and I continued on my short journey to the   
  
Minnamino residence. As a grew nearer and nearer to Kurama's household,   
  
I felt that tickle feeling in my stomach, then rise up to my chest. What had Kurama said about that? The butterflies? Yes, the butterflies. Much to my surprise, when the great Hiei was actually some what nervous at the beginning of the dark tournament, Kurama had said that the nervous feeling in my stomach were only butterflies fluttering about. It was one of the stupidest things I had ever heard. Apparently that insane ningen mother of his had told him that when he said he felt nervous on his first day of kindergarten. Ridiculous. Finally I came to a large oak tree that sat in front of Kurama's window and paused for a moment. //What if Kurama doesn't want to see me? After all, I left him alone for four months, with out so much as a phone call. Well, that's if you don't count those couple of letters, but that was more Genkai's idea than mine.// I thought to myself. //oh well. I'll just have to deal with it.// I took one last deep breath before leaping up into the tree, and climbing into Kurama's window.  
  
Once I was inside the dark room, I immediately noticed my lover's beautiful sleeping face as he lye there asleep in his bed, arms stretched up lazily, covers rolled half way down his body. Obviously he had been tossing in turning, judging by the disordered bedding. I quietly walked up to the bed, and sat down gently at his feet, as not to wake him. I pulled the covers down a bit more,   
  
And examined his body, head to toe. Indeed, I was right. Kurama had gained at east ten pounds in the past 4 months, making his balloon-like mid-section   
  
Look twice as big as when I had left. His chest had expanded slightly, from the herbal remedy Genkai had given him, enabling him to develop milk in order to breastfeed. His hair had grown slightly, probably reaching his lower back by now. And his face had only increased in its beauty, if that were possible.   
  
I ran my fingers over his slightly chubby cheeks, until he began to stir.   
  
Quickly, as not to wake him just for me, I walked back to the window sill, and was about to climb out and rest in the tree when I heard a small tired voice.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sun: ok! There's chapter 8!   
  
Water: so sorry it took us so long, but updating is a pain in the butt   
  
Fire: and we've been really lazy  
  
Earth: we're not lazy! We're simply enjoying our youth while we can.  
  
Neko Yasha: yep! ^_^  
  
Hiei: Hn. Sounds like lazy to me.  
  
Kurama: shut up Hiei! Before they hurt us!  
  
Hiei: stupid fox! They wouldn't do that!  
  
Earth, Sun, Water, Fire, and Neko Yasha: (big evil grin)  
  
Hehehehehehehehehehehehe..................  
  
Hiei & Kurama: (gulp)  
  
Earth: so any way, R&R! no flames please!  
  
Baby: bye bye! 


	9. set out for revenge

Disclaimer: I still don't own any thing, so don't bother suing me because all you'll get is a nickel, some ABC gum, and some week old pocket lint!  
  
(A/N: ok! Guess what people? Since we got rid of our old s/n, we're getting rid of some of our old muses, and getting some new ones! *Sniffle* every one, say good bye to Sun, fire, water, Earth, and baby, and say hello to Chibi Kurama! Of course you already know Neko Yasha and Hiei. (Sniffle) I'll miss you guys!!!!!!  
  
So, any way, lets continue with the fic. But first, some more notes.  
  
Neko Yasha: wow, almost 70 reviews just for 8 chapters! That's the most we've ever gotten!  
  
Chibi Kurama: since dere's too many weviewers to type in one chappie, we just wanted to say, we wuv you all!!!!!!   
  
Hiei: speak for your self fox. I don't love them.  
  
Chibi Kurama: (blink blink).....Hiei's a meanie!!!!! Waaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Stupid fox! Stop your crying! You look so pathetic.  
  
Chibi Kurama: WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: "O_O" (blink) (blink).....ok, Kurama. You can stop now......I said stop!  
  
i-I'm-.....s-sorr-........sorry! there! I said it! I'm sorry!  
  
Chibi Kurama: (sniffle) well, you can make it up to me if you give me a cookie....  
  
Hiei:.....All right, fine.  
  
Chibi Kurama: Yay! (Gobbles down cookie)  
  
Neko Yasha: ok, now that that's over with, let's begin chapter 9.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kurama's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiei?" the shadowed figure stopped and turned back to me. "Is that you?" I asked quietly, as the figure slowly began to step closer and closer until I began to feel a bit violated. "Yes Kurama, it's me." My eyes light up with joy as Hiei stepped with in my line of view, and I met his calm serene features that I was so familiar with. "Oh Hiei!" before I knew what I was doing, I leapt into my lover's arms, practically squeezing the life out of him. I felt him run his fingers through my long red hair as I nuzzled my face in his chest, a joyful smile spread across my face. That's when I remembered. //oh yeah. I'm mad at him.//  
  
I pulled back and looked him into the eye, the smile on my face long gone. "Hiei" Hiei looked back at me. "Yes?" slowly I pulled back my hand, and brought it down across his cheek, leaving a bright red handprint in my wake. "Don't you ever leave that long again! You had me worried sick!" I collapsed onto my knees and sobbed as I buried my head in Hiei's lap. "You didn't even bother to write to me." Hiei reached down to pet my hair, then pulled my chin up so that I was once again, looking him in the face through blurry tear stricken eyes. With out word, Hiei tilted my chin and leaned down to place a soft gentle kiss on my pale lips, making me quiver once he pulled back. "What was that for?" I asked, my voice slightly shaken.   
  
"Just my way of saying I'm sorry. I didn't have a lot of time to write. I had Genkai check up on you though." I sniffled then nodded, burying my face in the crook of his neck. "I love you." Those three words practically melted my heart. Ever since Hiei and I had been together, he'd never said that to me. Not once. Of course I already knew, but it meant so much more to hear it from him. So I took in a deep breath and hugged him even closer to me. "I love you too" I said, making sure that I meant every part of it, letting each syllable roll off of my tongue, much like the melted ice cream would on those hot summer days in my younger years. This had to be one of the happiest times in both my lives. For once, I didn't miss my Yoko form. In fact, I was actually GLAD that I was in my human body. There's no where in the world I'd rather be besides here, with the two loves of my life, Just the three of us, sitting alone, enjoying the peaceful silence of the darkened room. I buried my face into his light blue tank top as he pulled me closer, and that's when I noticed the horrible dirty sweaty smell he had developed from battle after battle, never once bothering to bath. Hiei never really enjoyed that sort of thing. After all, being a fire demon and all, his hate for water was in his nature. But this was ridiculous! It was obvious that he hadn't had a bath in weeks. I pulled back a little, so that I was somewhat out of Hiei's grasp. "Hiei, you stink. When was the last time you had a bath?" I asked, in my normal calm polite voice. "Um, about a week before you left." My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "You haven't had a bath in 4 months?!" Hiei looked down at the floor and began to fiddle with his fingers nervously. "Well, I washed my hands, feet and face occasionally, if that counts." I couldn't help but sweat drop at his pathetic attempt at an excuse, but finally let out a sigh and got out of bed. "Well, I could use one also, so we might as well get one together. My mother might be upset if we waste the hot water." I said as I pulled my bright red hair back into a tight ponytail. Hiei gulped nervously as he pictured he and Kurama. Alone. In a bathtub. With out clothes. He glanced back at me, and seeing the impatient look on my face, got up and followed me into the bathroom. 'Well I guess there's no way I'm going to get out of it.' With that, Hiei and I headed into the fairly and feminine bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Normal P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some where in a small cave, on the highest peak of MT. Hiei, the dark and powerful witch Kita watched with maniacal glee as she gazed into a small pool,   
  
Enjoying the scene before her. It was so cute. Kurama was standing knee-deep in a large bathtub, not bothering with clothes as he tried to pull Hiei into the warm water, while he attempted to hold a towel around his thin waist. She chuckled to her self as she caught a glance at Kurama's rounding mid-section.  
  
"The baby is powerful. I can tell already." She said as she laughed gleefully.  
  
"The plan is going just perfectly! All I have to do is wait while Kurama does all the work for me!" she threw her head back, unable to control the laughter and glee she had gotten from the mere thought of her success. "Of course I shouldn't get my hopes up yet. After all, something could just 'happen'. Like maybe that puppeteer could come back!" This only caused her to roar with laughter yet again as memories of her vindictive plan flooded back to her.  
  
"Yes, that was a brilliant plan. But that was before I thought of an even better one." Kita turned back to the birdbath like pool, moving her attention back to the images before her. Kurama's laughing face, Hiei's angered features, and of course the water that was flying every where, do to Hiei's struggling.   
  
"Soon Kurama, Very soon. You won't be this happy forever. Not if I have any thing to do with it. Hn. serves you right after what you did to Gama." At the mention of her deceased lover's name, Kita's bright red eyes began to glisten with unshed tears, but she quickly wiped them away before they could spill, much like the flowing rapid rivers of the amazon, resembling her broken heart. Each time the rivers hit the sharp jagged rocks along the bay, little by little they broke away until there was nothing left. Just like her. "But not for long Kurama. Soon I'll get my revenge, and my lover will finally return to me. And I'll never hurt again."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See Hiei? This isn't so bad, now is it?" Kurama said, as he scrubbed the dirt and grime from Hiei's back." Hiei rested his head so it lied on Kurama's shoulder, lost in complete relaxation due to his lover's comforting ministrations. "Hn." was all he gave as a reply, while Kurama worked over his stomach, rubbing the soapy pinkish sponge along his skin. "I told you that you'd like it." Hiei said nothing, just let out a muffled moan as Kurama continued to clean him. "Now lean your head back so I can wash your hair." Hiei did as he was told, As Kurama made sure to gently remove the small white headband before soaking his hair with the warm water. "Any way, I think we should give our baby a demonic type of name. One with a very strong meaning." Kurama spoke as he rubbed the rose scented shampoo into Hiei's thick black hair. Hiei nodded his agreement as he began to drift off into his own little world, where only he and those amazing fingers mattered. "Do you want to determine the sex of the baby?"  
  
Hiei's red eyes fluttered open as the conversation began to interest him.  
  
"I don't know, what do you think?" He asked as he craned his neck to face Kurama. "I'm not sure. I'd kind of like to wait and be surprised." "Hn."   
  
Hiei said, as he nodded his agreement. "Great. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. You can come if you like, but that would mean introducing you to my mother." "But Genkai said you weren't supposed to let any one know. Especially not some doctor." He clamed as he turned to Kurama wide eyed. "I know, but my mother insists. She said it's that or an abortion." Hiei obviously had given up on the matter, for he only turned back around, making himself comfortable between Kurama's legs as he continued to rinse the suds from his hair. "Very well. I guess she'll have to know about me some time. I mean, it'll be kind of hard to explain me if she thinks you were raped." "Yes, you have a point. So you'll come with me to my appointment?" "Hn." He said, while giving a small nod.  
  
"Good." Kurama said while wrapping his long arms around Hiei's waist, and pulling him into a big bear hug. (A/N: jeez, they hug a lot don't they?)  
  
"Now, it's my turn." Hiei obeyed Kurama's orders and turned so he was straddling  
  
His lap. He took the small pink sponge from Kurama's hands, and began scrubbing down his chest, until he reached the three large gashes on his lower abdomen.  
  
"They're Hideous, aren't they?" Hiei smiled to him self and chuckled slightly, then leaned in so that he and Kurama's noses were practically touching. "No.  
  
It's a part of you, so it's beautiful." Once that was said, Hiei placed a small loving kiss on Kurama's lips. It was more friendly than sexual, but it was still enjoyable none the less. "Now come on. The water's getting cold." Kurama nodded, then climbed out of the tub, once Hiei had gotten off of him. Wrapping a towel around Hiei and himself, they headed back into his room, where they each quickly changed into their nightclothes and crawled into bed. "Oh my, it's already sun rise." Said Kurama as he caught a glance of the rising yellow orb. "I guess we shouldn't have had that bath. We'll only get a few hours of sleep." Hiei only shrugged as he tugged at the over sized light blue Kimono uncomfortably.   
  
"That's alright. We'll live. Damn it fox, don't you have any thing smaller? And who ever discovered cotton was a moron!" Kurama let out a tired chuckle at Hiei's unintentional joke. "I'm sorry Hiei, but that's the smallest thing I have. My mother sold all my smaller clothing, so that's the only thing I have left." Hiei sighed in disappointment, and deciding to give up on the matter, laid back down on the small twin bed, cuddling up close to the red headed fox after her had drifted off. Kurama smiled down at his tiny fire demon, and placed a kiss on his forehead before following his lover into dreamland.  
  
Little did he or Hiei know that deep inside his stomach, grew no ordinary baby,   
  
But what was soon to be a wonder to the world. For it's power was far greater than their own, despite it's tiny form. Of course that wouldn't stop them from raising it with love, care and discipline just like any other good parent would.   
  
But that didn't change the fact that that child would be any thing but ordinary, and would one day decide the fate of Kurama and Hiei both. For deep with in the snowy peaks of MT. Hiei, Kita was slowly developing an evil plan. One so great that it compared to nothing else. If she succeeded in her intentions, no one would be able to stop her. Not Yusuke, not Kurama, not Hiei, not any one.  
  
She would destroy the world in a single blow. Once she managed to get Gama back, there would be no hope for the planet earth. She would take over. She and her lover would rule all and there was nothing that any one could do about it.  
  
Ironic isn't it? The fate of the free world rests on the shoulders of a mere child. But as I said before, this was no ordinary child. No ordinary child indeed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(TBC)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko Yasha: ok! There ya go! Exactly 2016 words!  
  
Chibi Kurama: we worked weally hard on it, so pwease weview!  
  
Hiei: like we've said so many times, no flames. We already got one in the earlier chapters, and it only served to make them sound like a pathetic moron.  
  
Neko Yasha: they said (and I quote) why did you give lord Kurama a sex change? I'm flaming you! (unquote) we practically died from laughter!  
  
So, any way, R&R! no more idiotic flames! It really Is a waste of time.  
  
Now, when it comes to you, wandering dragon, I can understand why you sort of almost kinda flamed us for the last chapter, since male pregnancies are very unusual, but I ask you to try and have an open mind. We're just doing this for fun! It's ok if you don't like that sort of thing. So, that's all for now!  
  
Chibi Kurama: bye bye! (waves) 


	10. confessions and decisions

Disclaimer: -_- I think you get it by now  
  
Neko Yasha: ok, two people guessed that the baby was a reincarnated form of Gama. Nope! Not quite, but close! You'll see soon. Also a bunch of people have asked me when Kurama would have the baby. I've made up my mind; he'll have the baby in chapter 13. There's gonna be either 20 or 25 chapters to this story. I'm not sure yet. So, any way, thank you for all the reviews! Now on with chapter 10! Or atleast I think its chapter 10...isn't it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kurama's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stood alone in the dark quiet empty hallway as I watched my mother run about the kitchen, performing her daily chores that we had both become accustom to. I let out a shaky breath as I tried to picture what her reaction would be once she found out about Hiei. She'd probably be quite angry with me at first, but my mother was never really the type to panic. She'd probably learn to accept it eventually. I turned around as I heard Hiei approach me from behind; watching curiously as my mother pulled out a small glass casserole dish from the oven. "What is she doing?" Hiei asked as he quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Cooking. They do it differently here." I explained as Hiei nodded in understanding. "Are you going to tell her?" he whispered in my ear. I took one last look at my mother's smiling features as she hummed softly, giving her something to do in order to pass the time, then timidly headed into the kitchen, Hiei at my heels.   
  
Once my Mother had finally noticed us standing in the doorway, she set the food on the table then turned to us and smiled. "Suuichi dear, you didn't tell me you were having company." I blinked a couple times before it became apparent that my mother thought Hiei was a mere dinner guest. "Um, yes mother. This is Hiei. A very, um, 'close' friend of mine." I said, as I stepped over to my right, revealing the tiny fire demon. "Well hello there! Very nice to meet you." My mother said politely as she stepped a bit closer to Hiei. Hiei only gave a simple 'Hn' and a nod as he greeted my mother. Her warm smile never left her face as she gestured for Hiei and I to sit down for dinner, which turned out to be more like an early thanks giving, do to my mother's bad habit of over cooking. "Please, sit down. There's plenty of food for every one." Hiei did as he was told, as did i. "Yes, we can see that mother. All though I don't see why you'd make 3 different courses for just one meal." She giggled, then took a seat her self, across from Hiei and I.  
  
"Don't be silly! This way we'll have lots of leftovers, and I won't have to go grocery shopping! Besides, you're eating for two, and your little friend needs to put some meat on those bones." I saw Hiei cross his arms and pout in disapproval as my mother referred to him as my 'little' friend. "Well, dig in every one!" she said as she handed a plate full of food to Hiei and myself. I wasted no time in shoveling the food into my mouth, while Hiei on the other hand simply poked at it, looking at the plate of Curie questioningly.  
  
I watched as Hiei carefully scooped some of the spicy substance into his spoon, then hesitantly placed it in his mouth. Hiei's eyes grew wide as he spit the curie into a napkin, then quickly reached for his glass of water, guzzling it down in a minimum of two large gulps, then attempting to stuff as many dinner rolls in his mouth as he could, trying to get the spicy taste out of his mouth. "What's the matter?" I asked quietly as Hiei finally calmed down a bit. "It's hot!" "Well of course it is. It's supposed to be that way." Hiei's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "It's supposed to burn my taste buds off?!" He asked frantically.  
  
My mother giggled as she got up from her chair and reached into the refrigerator, pulling out a small container of food. "Suuichi had the same problem when he was younger. That's why I always keep some mild Curie around. It's made especially for children." She placed the curie in front of Hiei, as she smiled warmly down at him. Hiei glared at the offending food, somewhat afraid that it would have the same effect as the last dish had. "No thank you. I think I'll just stick to the salad." My mother nodded in understanding then took a seat, continuing with her meal. "So, Suuichi, how do you and Hiei know each other?"   
  
I nearly fell out of my chair as the question finally came up, Hiei having a similar reaction; nearly choking on a dressing soaked piece of chicken. "Um, Mother....speaking of that, there's something Hiei and I should tell you." My mother put down her fork, giving me her undivided attention. "Hiei's not a friend from school as you might think. He is my lover, as well as the father of my child."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mean while, high up in the spirit realm, Lemon-lime flavored soda flew from Koenma's tiny mouth and into ogre's face as he watched the large screen that contained the images of Kurama and Hiei, speaking to the human child Suuichi's mother. He had been rather surprised at first that Genkai had allowed his mother to know in the first place, but this was not at all what they had planned. "Sir, didn't Genkai say that his mother was not to know the truth?" Ogre asked as he too watched on in confusion. Koenma slowly turned towards ogre's blue, soda soaked face, a bored look on his child-like features. He slowly and calmly brought his hand above his head, then swiftly brought it down across Ogre's face, causing the large creature to cry out in pain. "Ah! Koenma Sir! What was that for?!" Ogre asked, unnecessary tears streaming down his face. "For being so dense! Of course Genkai said his mother was not to know the truth! That doesn't mean he'll listen! This is Kurama we're talking about for gods sake!" Ogre sniffled. "Yeah but. 'sniffle' you don't have to be so mean!" Koenma sweat dropped at the unusually baby like creature. 'For a big guy he's awfully pathetic.' Koenma sighed around his light blue pacifier then turned back to the screen. 'Kurama, what are you doing?'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kurama's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you weren't raped?" I shook my head sadly. "It's a long story. But all you need to know is that Hiei is the father." My mother looked shocked. "I-I don't know what to say."  
  
"I know you don't, but- suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that! It's probably the doctor. Come along Hiei." Hiei didn't hesitate to follow as we practically ran to the door. Once we had arrived at our destination, I leaned up a bit to peer into the peak hole. Once I saw who it was, I nearly fainted as I barely caught myself from falling onto the ground. Hiei, its Botan!" Hiei was shocked to say the least as he too leaned up to peer into the peak hole, revealing none other than Botan her self. "What is she doing here?! And why is she dressed like that?!" Hiei said, referring to Botan's unusual apparel. Indeed, she was dressed in a very short white uniform that belonged to a nurse; her hair was piled up in a bun, underneath a small white cap, a stethoscope hung about her neck, and a pair of small black thick framed glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. I sighed. 'Well, I guess we can't ignore her forever. Eventually my mother will answer the door.' As if on cue, my mother walked into the room after she heard Botan repeatedly pound on the door. "Suuichi? Aren't you going to open the door?" I gulped, then nodded shakily. "Y-yes mother. I will." Slowly, I turned around and cautiously turned the doorknob, until a cheery looking grim reaper confronted me. "Hello! My name is DR. Botan! Pleasure to meet you, you must be MR. Minnamino!" she said as she grabbed my hand and shook it furiously, winking at me before turning to my mother.   
  
"And you must be Mrs. Minnamino!" she repeated her actions, taking my mother's hand in her own.  
  
"Um, yes. I am. Won't you come in?" she asked politely, as she opened the door, allowing Botan to step in.  
  
"Great. Now if you'll all follow me up stairs, I'll perform the ultra-sound!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mm-hmm." She murmured as she looked over my enlarged stomach. "So far so good. Lets take a closer look on the ultrasound, shall we?" we all nodded, as she began to spread some sort of icy cold goo onto my stomach, before hooking up the necessary equipment. In minutes, she flipped on the screen and we all got a good look at some sort of object that appeared to be almost human. "There it is. That's your baby." I gasped as I realized that she was right. That was my baby. Hiei and I watched on in fascination as we began to see details in the baby's features such as toes, fingers, the spine and even a nose, mouth and eyes.   
  
This would be the first time I had ever seen my baby. It was absolutely magical to look down at my child as it rested contently, snug and warm in my abdomen. "It's beautiful." I whispered to know one in particular.   
  
My moment of happiness was cut short as Botan flipped off the screen and wiped the gooey substance from my stomach. "Well every thing looks good. Now I feel I need to run a couple more tests, so Mrs. Minnamino, I would appreciate it if you leave the room." Mother nodded and bowed in respect before walking out of the room, shutting the door on her way out. Once I was sure she was gone, I pulled my shirt down and sat up on the bed. "What do you think you're doing here?!" I asked, Anger arising in my voice.  
  
"I'm your doctor silly. I came to check up on you." Hiei began to get frustrated, so he swiftly grabbed Botan by the collar and lifted her above the ground. "What are you really doing here? The truth this time!"   
  
Botan trembled as Hiei pressed her up against a wall. "Alright! Koenma saw you speaking with your mom! He sent me here to make sure you don't tell any one else!" she admitted. "Oh? And how are you going to do that?" Hiei finally released Botan. "Simple. Koenma gave me this-she held up a small test tube filled with a sort of powder. "To hurry your pregnancy along." Hiei and I blinked a couple times, trying to register what she meant by that. "What?" "Just what I said. Koenma wishes for you to drink this, and once you do, you will be exactly 8 months pregnant and your baby will be almost fully developed. Then you'll only have to keep this a secret for another month." "And what if I don't want to?"  
  
"Then your baby will be banished to the spirit realm forever and you will have no other chance of barring a child." I thought about it for a few minutes, then looked to Hiei, who nodded in allowance. "Alright"  
  
Botan smiled and handed me the small tube, and I swiftly gulped it down in one swift movement.   
  
It only took a few minutes for the effect to take place, for right before my very eyes, my stomach began to grow larger and larger until I thought I was going to pop. Next was my chest, which also expanded slightly, but not enough to look unnatural. After a few minutes, I began to wonder if it was over. But then I began to develop that disgusting taste in my mouth and quickly rushed towards the bathroom, Hiei hot on my heels, catching my hair just in time. After I had emptied my stomach, I flushed the toilet and sat up a bit.  
  
Hiei rubbed my back comfortingly. "Feel better?" I nodded shakily and moved back to the bed, where finally laid myself to rest for the evening.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko Yasha: Alrighty then! There's chapter 10!   
  
Chibi Kurama: hey, that wimes!  
  
Hiei: hn. 2000 words long. Happy?  
  
Neko Yasha: sorry it took so long to update, but we were having some issues with our friends. Or should I say Ex-friends  
  
Chibi Kurama: They said we were pathetic losers and made fun of us! WAAAAA!  
  
Neko Yasha: Yeah! And then started preaching to us about how we need help and all this shit!  
  
Hiei: bunch of bitches. Screw them!  
  
Neko Yasha: Lena, Alex, if you're reading, F*CK YOU!  
  
Chibi Kurama: so, any way, please R&R!  
  
Hiei: no flames please. We aren't really in the mood.   
  
Chibi Kurama: thankies! Bye bye! ^_^ 


	11. and so it continues

Disclaimer: you get the idea.  
  
Neko Yasha: hello every one! First of all, I'd just like to think every one who agrees with me that Lena and Alex are total bitches! Thank you for your support. Also I have a couple questions to answer!  
  
First, some one pointed out that Kurama's mom wouldn't be so calm about her only son being pregnant and all, well you're right, but remember in chapter 7 when I skipped ahead to 4 months after the tournament? Well, let's just say Kurama told his mom about it, and so she freaked out then but after wards calmed down. Get it? Ok. Also I know Kurama's a boy. There for he can't get pregnant. But you're forgetting that this is an AU so all things are possible.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kurama's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed out of 100% pure boredom as I flipped through TV channels, looking for something to watch as I tried to pass the time. Beside me lied a sleeping Hiei, resting his head peacefully on my enlarged stomach as he snoozed away, no other concerns passing through that tiny head of his. In a way it angered me to think that Hiei could be sleeping while I searched for some form of entertainment, but I knew that was silly. If Hiei wanted to sleep, then he should be aloud to sleep. But that didn't change the fact that I was bored as hell. I had already cleaned the whole house while my mother was at work, with no help from the lazy koorime. I had finally gained the high score on Mario Party, an American game that Yusuke had loaned me. We had played for hours non-stop until I had finally won over in the end. After wards, Yusuke had left and I was once again left by my self. Now I had nothing to do but wait for Hiei to awaken, although that wouldn't do me much good. Hiei was much too serious to actually do any thing aside from eat, sleep, and fight. I could always spend the rest of the day napping, but that would serve as a poor substitute for entertainment. I wasn't all that tired any way. 'Maybe I'll go and take a shower.' I thought to myself. I was about to get up and head towards the bathroom, when there was a knock on the door. I sighed and got up from my seat then headed towards the door. Meeting the smiling face of Keiko, as well as the scowling Kuwabara and Yusuke, as I looked through the small peak hole, I wasted no time in opening the door, allowing them entry. "Hey guys, come on in!" I said cheerfully as Keiko, Kuwabara and Yusuke entered my quaint two-story home. That's when I noticed the rather large brown cardboard box that Kuwabara was carrying. I gestured for him to set the large box down on the floor, next to the snoozing fire demon. "What's in the box?" I asked curiously as I gazed down at the rather large object. "Oh, Just some of my old baby clothes I thought you could use." Keiko announced proudly as she opened up the box, revealing hundreds of old sleepers, pants, shirts, and dresses. "Um, Keiko, what if the baby's a boy? What will we do then?" Keiko blinked up at me then smiled. "Oh don't worry! I brought over some of Yusuke's clothes too! Wasn't he c-uuuute?!" she cooed as she held up a small piece of paper, which contained the image of a sleeping baby version of Yusuke, which happened to be quite naked.  
  
"Hn. I wasn't cute. Which reminds me. Kurama, if you tell any one about how you saw me bare-assed, I won't be so nice to you as I was before. You ARE a demon after all, that gives me all the right to kick your ass from here to next week." I sighed at Yusuke's pathetic attempt to frighten me.  
  
"Alright Yusuke. What ever you say." We all laughed as Yusuke grew red in the face, clearly frustrated by the fact that he wasn't as scary as he led us on to believe. "Wow, this is a lot of stuff."  
  
I said as I looked through some of the clothing Keiko had brought over. "Yeah, well I didn't know what you needed, so I figured you could just pick some stuff out for your self." She said in her usual cheery tone. "Hn. Alright. I'll take a look." With that, I began to pull out random items of clothing,   
  
Separating them into two piles of out fits I did and didn't want. The clothing was a bit dusty, as it had obviously been stored away for years. They were definitely adorable, but nothing that I would've picked out my self. Most of Keiko's clothes were bright pink or purple with tons of frills and bows, which looked terribly uncomfortable, while Yusuke's were either blue or red and looked as though they had been eaten up by a lawn mower. I smirked to my self. 'It seems Yusuke was wild even as a baby.' Once I got to the bottom of the box, I discovered a few toys which included a plastic plane that belonged to Yusuke, a stuffed rabbit with the cotton coming out of the tail that had obviously belonged to Keiko, a pick-up truck, a doll, a G.I Joe action figure and a teddy bear that looked as if the eye had been chewed off. I looked to Yusuke for an explanation of the missing eye. He simply shrugged and smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "What? I got hungry!" he said while laughing nervously. I rolled my eyes, then turned as I heard some commotion coming from the couch. My eyes widened tremendously as I spotted Kuwabara poking the sleeping Hiei in the side. "Yo, Hiei! Wake up....What's a matter, are you dead or something?"   
  
I reached over to stop him, but it was too late. Hiei's eyes sprang open, causing Kuwabara to yelp in surprise. "No. But you'll be once I get my hands on you." Hiei said, while sitting up and drawing his sword. "How dare you interrupt my nap!" He said, as he swung his sword, Kuwabara dodging just in time. "Hiei, relax! I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to!" Kuwabara pleaded. "Hiei, sit down. He was done nothing to harm you." Hiei reluctantly lowered his sword, obeying my orders. "Good. Now, I'm going to go and take a walk, would you like to come with me?" I said, asking all of my guests. Yusuke and Kuwabara complied, but Hiei and Keiko both shook their heads. "Very well. Come." I said, to Yusuke and Kuwabara, as they followed me out of the door, leaving Keiko to go home on her own, and Hiei to get back to his nap.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko Yasha: ok, I know this chapter was extremely boring, but I couldn't think of any thing to put in it! Plus my back's killing me, so I couldn't really concentrate. I can barely stand up let alone write! Or atleast not well.  
  
Hiei: it doesn't matter if your back hurts or not, you still suck.  
  
Neko Yasha: (sticks out tongue)   
  
Chibi Kurama: meanie!  
  
Hiei: so, any way, no flames if you intend on keeping all of your body parts.  
  
Neko Yasha: so R&R!  
  
Chibi Kurama: bye bye! 


	12. the man behind the mask

Disclaimer: -_- ZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Neko Yasha: Hi every one! Welcome back! I was just a little upset that I only got 2 reviews for that chapter, but that's ok because I know it sucked.  
  
Hiei: however, this chapter should be a lot better. We hope.  
  
Chibi Kurama: yep! *giggles*   
  
Neko Yasha: (gets down on knees) please review for this chapter! PLEASE!  
  
Hiei: (sighs) all right. Well, lets just get onto chapter twelve.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kurama's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked about the scenery and smiled happily as we walked through the park, the cool brisk autumn wind whipped through my long red hair, which was pulled back tightly in a high pony tail to avoid being thrown about by the harsh wind. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked up ahead of me, Yusuke playfully slapping his lover's rear as Kuwabara laughed and made unmistakably false death threats. I couldn't help but laugh along with them as I watched them wrestle and roll about the leaves, but at the same time I felt sort of lonely and upset by the fact that my own lover couldn't join me. Although I deeply longed for Hiei's presence, I was also grateful that I finally got a moment to my self as Yusuke and Kuwabara were much too busy making out to notice me. As I watched the pair lying in the leaves, engaged in a fight for dominance, I began to look back on how it all began. It seems strange that only 5 months ago, Kuwabara was absolutely obsessed with Yukina, but after she moved on with her life and fell deeply in love with Botan (1) Kuwabara soon realized that he was not only BI-sexual, but he was also in love with Yusuke, which also helped me realize my feelings for Hiei. This caused a smile to cross my face as I thought back on the moment when Hiei had pledged his love for me in one of his letters, which was so unlike him. The mere thought of the words in his letter made my heart thump violently against my chest. I still remember every word to it like I had read it yesterday. Well, almost every word. Despite his tough exterior, Hiei was really sweet inside. He just had a funny way of showing it. It's almost the same thing with Kuwabara and Yusuke.   
  
Although most of the time they're either fighting over the remote or arguing about some wrestling match, when they're alone they're sweet as can be. Just like Hiei and i. Feeling a bit awkward watching the kissing couple, I quickly scurried off towards a large fountain in the middle of the park, which wasn't too far off.   
  
I sat down on the edge of the icy water and watched as the tiny Japanese carp swam about, occasionally   
  
Pecking at one another, fighting for the tiny flakes of fish food that floated along the surface. I sighed as I began to grow weary, and a little nauseous from walking around so much, so I got up and walked over to the now fully naked pair. 'How can they do that in this weather?' I wondered to my self. "Um, you guys, I'm going to head back home. It's getting cold." All I got in response was a muffled grunt from Kuwabara as the two continued their actions. Once I was sure they knew I existed, I began to walk away from the duo, muttering a quick good bye. After about 5 minutes of walking, I came to an ally that I had passed through many times on my way home from school. I was still about 15 minutes away from my home, but I kept on walking, ignoring the harsh weather and the sharp pain in my stomach that only seemed to be growing worse. Vaguely I realized that there was some one up ahead, but I was too far away to see who it was.   
  
My head was pounding and my knees began to grow weak, but I couldn't stop now. If I didn't get home, Hiei would worry. Soon the pain began to feel like a thousand knives stabbing me repeatedly until I felt I couldn't bear it any more. Just as the figure came into proportion, I collapsed in the light layer of snow,  
  
Using all my strength just to tip my head up and look into the figure's face. I gasped at the sight.  
  
The figure was tall, easily towering over 6 feet. He had waste long black hair, which flowed freely in the wind as he turned to face me. Most of his face was covered up by a small mask, but his eyes shown clearly.   
  
They were pitch black. Blacker than the darkest nights. Blacker than any thing that could pass through my imagination. And in his eyes, I saw no emotion. All I saw was a stone cold stare that could strike fear in even the hearts of the bravest men. And it did mine as well. I could tell by first glance that he wasn't here to help me. As he stepped closer, his raven black strands falling into his pale face, he leaned in so that his face was right next to mine and even through the mask, I could feel his ice cold breath against my skin, making the hairs on my neck rise. I gathered up the last of my strength, and tried my best not to black out from the pain as I whispered one last word. "K-Karasu.." with that, I fell back against the snow that had piled about my body and let my eyes slide shut, although I was still very much awake. "You remember me Kurama. What a surprise. I was thinking after all these years you would've forgotten about me by now. After all these years I'm afraid I had forgotten about you. That is, until I young woman named Kita came my way."  
  
I gasped. "Oh, you know her? Good. That makes things so much clearer. A few months ago, she came to me and clamed that you had done her wrong. I had no idea that it was true. Hn. oh well. She sent for me to go after you and bring you to her. That is obviously what I'm here for." I gasped again as he reached down and lifted me up. I tried my hardest to fight back, but the pain was too much. I couldn't bare it any longer.   
  
I gave one last shove to attempt to wiggle free, but Karasu's grip was much too strong and I soon found my self slipping into unconsciousness.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko Yasha: (gasp) what's going to happen to Kurama?! What will Karasu do?!  
  
Hiei: "O_O" what did you do to my fox?!  
  
Neko Yasha: (giggles) I'm not telling! Or at least not until the next chapter.  
  
Chibi Kurama: (sniffle) I don't wanna weave my Hiei-Chan!  
  
Neko Yasha: don't worry! I wouldn't kill you!  
  
Hiei: (sighs in relief) good.  
  
Neko Yasha: yet.  
  
Hiei and Chibi Kurama: "O_O"  
  
Neko Yasha: hehe. So, any way, please R&R!  
  
Hiei: flames will only be used to roast marsh mellows.   
  
Chibi Kurama: Yummy!  
  
Neko Yasha: so, please review! Bu-bye! 


	13. the new arrival

Disclaimer: (sighs) go back to chapter 1.  
  
Neko Yasha: "O_O" (Gasp) 101 reviews?! (Faints)  
  
Hiei: wow, just for this piece of shit?  
  
Chibi Kurama: (gasp) Hiei said a bad word! Hiei said a bad word!  
  
Hiei: shut the fuck up you- I mean, Kura dear, please be quiet while I dump this bucket of ice cold water on Neko-chan here.   
  
Chibi Kurama: but that's not a bucket of water, that's a gallon of car gasoline! And what are you doing with dat match? My mommy says you shouldn't play wit matches!  
  
Hiei: (hides gas and match behind back) oh, nothing. I was just gonna warm her up a bit. She looks cold.  
  
Chibi Kurama: oh....OK!  
  
Neko Yasha: (wakes up) whaaaaa?  
  
Hiei: damnit! Erm, I mean, good! You're awake!   
  
Neko Yasha: what was I doing again? (Chibi Kurama holds up review sheet) oh yeah! We'd like to give a big special thanks to Foxy, our 100th reviewer!   
  
Chibi Kurama: this chapter is dedicated to YOU Foxy-Chan!  
  
Oooooooo! I'm Foxy too! See look! (Sexy pose, followed by cat whistle)  
  
Hiei: "O_O" (drool, followed by evil grin)  
  
Chibi Kurama: "O_O" uh-oh!   
  
Hiei: (glomps Kurama followed by hot make out session)  
  
Neko Yasha: ok, well, they're a little busy, so lets just get on with chapter 13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Dedicated to Foxy)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karasu grinned as he looked down at the snow-covered prize that lied in his arms; cheeks flushed from the cold, fresh tears streaming down his face. He began to walk away, but was stopped in his tracks as he felt   
  
Something jab into his right shoulder, followed by the feeling of something warm dribbling down his back. 'That can't be good' he said, as he looked back to see a large sword that obviously belonged to Hiei sticking straight into his shoulder. He craned his neck to scan the area behind him for the small half-koorime, until he met with a pair of glowing red eyes that belonged to Hiei, along with the bright green jagan, glowing brightly on his fore-head. He smiled underneath his mask as he imagined what it would be like to pulverize that little body of his. 'No sense letting such an opportunity slip away.' With that, he carefully set down the unconscious Kit, making sure to be careful as not to hurt him before getting his reward. That done, He walked that sinister walk of his towards the awaiting fire demon, reaching into his coat and keeping a safe hand on one of hid bombs, just to be safe. He reached back and forcefully pulled the sword out of his shoulder, winced and then tossed it to Hiei. "I always enjoy a challenge." He announced proudly. "You won't enjoy this one." Hiei claimed as he leapt down from the rooftop, landing right in front of Karasu. "Give me Kurama and maybe I'll let you live." Hiei sneered. "You know I'd just love to but then I wouldn't get paid." With that, Karasu reached into his pocket and pulled out the small round bomb, and with a flick of his wrist, tossed it at Hiei. The bomb exploded, releasing all sorts of poisonous gasses that would cause any normal human to pass out right then and there, but Hiei wasn't normal, nor was he human. He shielded his face as he ran towards Karasu, Drawing his sword just in time to knock Karasu's hand away before he could draw another bomb. Karasu paid no heed to it though, merely   
  
Drawing his own sword, and swinging it at Hiei, managing to slice at his arm, shredding the sleeve of his long black trench coat, allowing a thin crimson line of blood to appear through the hole in his coat.   
  
This only caused Hiei to grow angrier, as he swung his sword towards Karasu, who blocked it with ease. Sparks flew as each sword clashed against one another, each opponent trying their hardest to nail the other, but failing miserably. "Just give it up and let Kurama come with me. I'll just kill you and take him any way if you don't." Karasu said through gritted teeth. "Never! Kurama's coming with me and that's the end of it." Hiei said as he thrust his sword yet again, but still failing to hit his opponent. "What do you want with a wench like him?" This obviously struck a nerve as Hiei's eyes began to glow with anger, and he swung his sword harder and faster than he had ever done before, managing to drive the heavy blade completely through Karasu, making him freeze in both shock and pain, gasping for air. For several minutes, Karasu just stood there, eyes wide, as he watched the blood dripping down to the ground, leaving tiny red droplets in the once was clean snow. Finally, He collapsed on the ground; eyes sliding shut before his soul finally left his body. But before he passed into the other realm, he whispered one last sentence. "I'll get you H-Hiei." And with that, he grew completely still, the life completely drained from him. After he was sure Karasu was gone, Hiei dropped his sword and ran over to Kurama, quickly gathering the body in his arms and searching for any injuries, which luckily, weren't there. He hugged the frail body to him, trying his best to keep him warm while giving out a sigh in relief. "H-Hiei?" came a fragile cracked voice. He pulled back a little to meet Kurama's tear filled green eyes. "You're awake." Kurama nodded shakily. "Yes. Hiei..H-help." He said weakly. "Something's wrong." Hiei's eyes widened. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Kurama slowly shook his head from side to side, giving Hiei his negative answer. "My stomach." Was all he said before clutching his stomach in pain, letting out a loud yelp. "Do you think you could be in labor?"  
  
Kurama nodded, then clenched his eyes shut from the excruciating agony. "Hang on, I'll get you to a hospital. Once that was said, Hiei quickly hauled Kurama over his shoulder and raced down town.   
  
After passing many people along the street who all gave him strange looks as he raced down the alley, he finally came to a strange woman, blocking his way to the end of the alley. "Get out of my way wench!" he screamed. But the woman only stood there, ignoring Hiei's demand. "Are you deaf or something?! Move! I need to get to a hospital." "I know exactly what you need Hiei." Hiei's eyes widened in surprise that the woman knew his name. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" when he got no answer, he began to get frustrated. "get the hell out of my way before I turn your insides out!" The woman giggled. "Well that's no way to talk to an old friend!" the woman ripped off the cape that concealed her face revealing none other than Botan. Hiei sighed in relief. "for once I'm glad to see you." He said, then he remembered the whimpering kitsune on his shoulder. "Enough Chit chat. I'll take Kurama, you go get Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko! Bring them to Genkai's temple. "That said, she grabbed Kurama and threw him over her or, quickly taking off towards Genkai's temple, leaving Hiei to find his friends. Hiei quickly rushed back in the direction he had seen Yusuke and Kuwabara, paying no attention to the strange looks every one seemed to be giving him. He raced past the dead body of Karasu, then stopped for a second, turning back and spitting on his dead body. He smirked, then continued running towards where he had spotted them. Finally arriving at the heap of naked limbs rolling about in the leaves, he raised his foot and repeatedly kicking the pair, causing them to look up in alarm. "Kurama! Labor! Genkai! Now!" Kuwabara and yusuke looked up at him questioningly. "What?" "Just get to Genkai's temple now! Go go go go go!" When Kuwabara and Yusuke still failed to comply to his demands, Hiei reached down and physically threw Yusuke and Kuwabara in the direction of Genkai's temple, soon followed by their clothes. "I'll call Keiko when I get there." He said to him self before racing back to Genkai's place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kurama's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I cried out in pain as I felt another contraction in the pit of my stomach, signaling that the baby would come soon, but not exactly pleasant for me.   
  
It had been almost 9 hours since I had first gone into labor, and the pain only increased. The only difference was I couldn't go to sleep this time. I felt Botan lie me down on the small bed which I was to give birth in, then run a nice warm rag over my fore-head. "Where's Hiei?" I asked calmly as my pain went away. Or at least for the moment. "He'll be here soon, don't worry. He just had to go and get yusuke, kuwabara and Keiko." She said, as she continued to wipe my forehead with the soothing cloth. I winced as yet another contraction came on, letting me know that the time was getting closer and closer. "We have no time to wait for Hiei. We'll have to start with out him." My eyes widened 3 times their normal size as Genkai and Botan lifted my legs and placed them each on a pile of pillows. "No! We can't, I-" I was cut short as I felt a sharp pain, causing me to cry out. "Too bad. If you wait too long, it'll be too late and the baby will die, as well as possibly you." I sighed in defeat, nodding my understanding.   
  
"Good. Now I want you to take a deep breath and push."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Hiei's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I raced through the gates that lead to Genkai's temple, never stopping once to catch my breath as I only focused on seeing Kurama. He'd kill me if I were late,  
  
And I couldn't bear to upset him, especially not at a time like this. I could only pray to any god that was listening that he and the baby were ok.   
  
I don't know what I'd do if I lost him after we've been through all this.   
  
Deep down in the pit of my stomach I knew that he was ok, but I still wanted to be sure so I ran as fast as I could up the steep hill of steps that lead to Genkai's temple, where my lover awaited. The first thing I saw when I arrived was Yusuke and Kuwabara standing at the top of the hill, pulling on their clothes. They had obviously been in quite a rush once they realized what was going on. That made me feel at least a little relieved that they were concerned for my love. As much as I hated them, I was glad Kurama wasn't wasting his time with lousy friends. I watched curiously as Yusuke dialed the number he had long memorized before that obviously belonged to Keiko. That was one thing taken care of. Once I over heard Keiko confirm that she was coming, I quickly rushed inside and was immediately met by Botan. "Where is he?!" Botan sighed and gestured for me to sit down. "He's in the back room. We had to start with out you."   
  
I quickly got up and frantically grabbed Botan by the shoulders. "is he ok?! Was he hurt?!" Botan's eyes widened as I heard something crack in her shoulder from squeezing so hard. "Yes he's fine. But the baby dropped so quickly, so we had to proceed." I accepted her answer, then rushed back into the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kurama's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After 3 hours of pushing, I finally felt something pressing against my bottom,   
  
And that's when I knew it was almost over. "The baby's head is almost out. It'll be over soon." My eyes light up with joy as I heard her say those words, and then widened in shock when some one briskly brushed back the curtains of the room, rushing inside before any one could say other wise. I gasped when I realized who it was. "Hiei!" I cried out happily. Hiei knelt beside me, and cradled my hand in his own. "I'm here Kurama. Don't worry." Said Hiei politely, which was so unlike him. "You're a little late, don't you think?"  
  
Claimed Genkai as she pulled a bit at the head that was just beginning to poke out. "We're almost done. Just push once more and it'll be all over."  
  
I nodded, then gave one more almighty push and before I knew it, I felt a great burden being lifted from me as I heard small whimpers and cries as Genkai rapped the tiny bundle in a blanket. "Congratulations, you have your self a baby girl." Genkai said in a bored tone, then placed the baby in my arms. I smiled brightly as I looked down on her gorgeous features. She had bright crimson eyes that matched those of Hiei's, and thick snowy white hair, similar to that of my Yoko form's. Atop her head sat a pair of tiny pink fox-like ears, giving her the appearance of the semi-Yoko she was. She flexed her tiny fingers as she closed her eyes and Sobbed a bit, rubbing her fist across her eyes as, much to my surprise, 2 pitch black tear gems fell from her eyes and clanked on the floor. Hiei and I each picked one up, then turned to Genkai for an explanation.   
  
Genkai chuckled. "You're forgetting that she's part Koorime. This is only one of the many things that makes her quite powerful." We nodded in unison as we began to understand. I heard the baby begin to cry; sobbing quietly as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Untie your robe." We both turned to Genkai yet again.   
  
"WHAT?!" Hiei and I both cried out. "Don't be a fool. I don't wish to see you naked, I just want the baby to shut up. She's obviously hungry." I began to feel like the fool she claimed I was as I misunderstood something so simple, but I did as I was told, untying my robe, then holding the baby up to my chest so she could suckle gently on my nipple, eating to her fill. "You know, she still needs a name." I said quietly as I gazed down at my baby, watching as she ate quietly, eyes closed in concentration. "Yes, I know. Have you thought of any?"   
  
I shook my head. "No." Hiei wrinkled his nose in concentration, making me giggle at his adorable expression. "Hn. do you know of any ningen names that you'd like to give her?" I blinked in confusion, expecting Hiei to suggest a demonic name, but smiled and nodded in the end. "Well, there's Keiko of course, then there's Suki, Kagura, Kagome, Ling, Shisho, Kami, Kioko......" Hiei stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder. "I like Kioko." I smiled at Hiei, then down at the baby who had fallen asleep, with her mouth still attached to my chest. "I like it too."  
  
I said, after removing her mouth from my nipple. "Then Kioko it is." Genkai said proudly. "Shall you go and show the others?" I looked to Hiei, then nodded happily, getting up from my spot on the bed then following Hiei out of the room, after tying my robe. Once we had arrived in the small living room, every one immediately crowded around us, all wanting to get a better look at Kioko(1)  
  
"Oh Kurama she's adorable!" Keiko exclaimed loudly. "Yes, she looks just like you! Or at least your Yoko form." Botan cried out, wiggling her ears playfully.  
  
"Hn. Yeah, I guess she's pretty cute." Kuwabara said simply, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Yusuke. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning, and before any one knew what was going on, Koenma appeared, standing proudly in the center of the floor. "Very good. It looks like every thing went A-OK!" Koenma said, giving me a thumbs up and a wink. "May I hold her Kurama?" Said Koenma, while reaching up with his tiny chubby arms. "Uh, sure. Lets go sit down first though." I said, trying not to hurt his feelings. Once we had all sat down, I handed Kioko to Koenma, letting him cradle her in his tiny arms. Suddenly, she woke up and began to sob, covering up her eyes, as if she was embarrassed by crying in front of us. I smiled and chuckled. 'Must get that from Hiei.'  
  
I thought to my self. I watched with curiosity as Botan plucked the pacifier from Koenma's mouth, wiping it off with the sleeve of her Kimono, then placing it in Kioko's mouth, making her instantly go quiet. Koenma glared daggers over at Botan, before turning back to me. "Any way, the real reason I came over here is to alert you that Kita has been releasing demon's into the living realm. Apparently, she wants you to pay her a little visit." I looked down at Kioko in alarm, and then towards Hiei. "Hn. then that's what we'll do." I quickly shot him a look that clearly said 'What-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing?' as if reading my mind, Hiei turned to me and answered. "Simple. Obviously the only way to get her to leave us alone is to pay her a visit. And that's exactly what I plan on doing." "And what about the baby?" I asked. "You'll just have to take her with you." Said Koenma. "What? No! That's insane!" I claimed, causing Kioko to stir. "Actually it's not. She'll obviously want you to bring her, so you'll have no choice than to give her what she wants." I sighed in defeat and nodded.  
  
"Alright. Lets just get her dressed and take her home." Reaching over to the bag Keiko had brought along, I quickly dressed her in a light pink and red striped long sleeved shirt and a pair of Red over-all's, tied her hair in a pretty pink bow and put on a pair of pink socks and white shoes. Once that was done, I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, walked out the door, and gestured for Hiei to follow me. "Aren't you over-doing it a bit? It's not a big deal. All we have to do is go and defeat Kita, and we'll be all set." I sighed. "That's not it Hiei. Can't you sense her spirit energy?" Hiei seemed intrigued by what I had said, focusing his jagan on the baby, and gasping by what he had discovered.   
  
"Yes. She has a great deal of it. More than I've ever felt before."  
  
I nodded. "And just look at this." I said, then lifted up her bangs, revealing a half lidded third eye that matched Hiei's perfectly, causing him to gasp again.  
  
"Kita wants something from her. I'm just not sure what." "I see your point.   
  
But don't worry, we won't let any thing happen to her. I promise." I let a sad smile cross my face, then turned to Hiei. "What would she want with her?"  
  
Hiei looked at her sadly, brushing a few stray hairs out of her face. "I'm not sure. But I'll find out."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko Yasha: (pants) there you go foxy! 3000 words just for you!  
  
Chibi Kurama: more than we've eva witten before.  
  
Hiei: and to all you flamers out there, I just wanna say, we sweated our asses off to write this fic, so don't go bitchin to us if you don't like it! How many times do I have to tell you: don't like it, don't read it!  
  
Neko Yasha: yeah! So any way, please R&R! we really need your opinions!  
  
Chibi Kurama: until later, bye bye!  
  
(1) the name Kioko means 'happy child.' I looked it up last night. I wanted a name that fitted her personality, so I chose that one. 


	14. new discoveries

Neko Yasha: thanks to every one for all the reviews! Just a quick note to all those people who thought the Kuwabara/yusuke thing and the Yukina/Botan thing was gross, that's ok! I don't like them much either, but I had to do something with them since whenever Kuwabara sees Yukina he acts like a total idiot. Or at least that's what I think. So, any way, that said, here's chapter 14  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kurama's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about 3 hours of walking, we finally arrived back home, carrying the sleeping baby kitsune   
  
In my arms as she sucked away happily on her pacifier. I was thankful my mother wasn't home, as I wanted to surprise her in the morning. We stepped in quietly and each removed our shoes, slipping on a pair of house slippers before tiptoeing into the small two-story house. I carefully sat down on the couch, followed by Hiei, who sat down next to me, gazing lovingly at our sleeping daughter. I brushed some stray hairs out of her eyes, revealing the closed jagan, glowing slightly through the slit in her forehead.   
  
She began to stir as I ran my thin girlish fingers over the eye, then slowly her soft crimson eyes blinked open as she starred at me sleepily. Letting out a small yawn, she snuggled into my chest, eyes looking about the room curiously, taking in her unfamiliar surroundings. "Welcome home." Hiei whispered to her,   
  
Running his fingers through the thick mane of white hair that sat atop her head. She cooed and giggled as Hiei playfully pinched her cheek, and reached out towards him with her short stubby arms, growling at me in warning if I didn't obey her commands. I smiled and handed her over to Hiei, him immediately taking her into his arms and hugging her to his chest protectively. She began to slobber as she spit out her binki,  
  
Taking Hiei's light blue tank top into her pert little mouth. "Hey, don't do that!" Hiei shot at her, his voice filled with sarcastic laughter. She only giggled and continued to munch on the light blue fabric.   
  
Soon we all engaged in loud hearty laughter as she chewed away, leaving a trail of saliva in her wake.   
  
After a while, Hiei tugged the fabric out of her mouth, resulting in soft sobs as she began to cry from the loss of her new toy. Acting on impulse, Hiei pulled her close and began to rock her back and forth, trying to quiet her down, which in the end worked. After she had stopped sobbing, she began to hiccup and whimper, pointing to her stomach in pain. I giggled and turned to Hiei. "What's wrong with her now?" he asked. "She probably swallowed some air from crying. You just need to burp her and she'll be fine."  
  
He nodded and did as he was told, putting her over his shoulder and patting on her back, followed by a small hiccup and a belch. Hiei smiled as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, but soon his smile faded as he felt a gooey liquid trailing down his shoulder. He turned back to see brownish/greenish goop dripping down Kioko's chin and down his back. He cringed and held the small kit out from him in disgust, making me laugh. "Don't worry, she just spit up. It's normal. You go get changed and I'll give her a quick bath." Hiei nodded in agreement and headed back into the room that we now shared.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Hiei's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once I had changed and washed out my hair in the sink, I walked down the hallway towards the bathroom, wearing only a pair of silk black pajama pants that Kurama had bought me when we both agreed that his clothing would simply not do.   
  
As I neared the small bathing space, I could already hear the sound of water splashing against the black and white tiled floor. As I got closer, I heard the unmistakable sound of my lover's laughter, as well as the new sound of Kioko's giggles. It was a wonderful sound I must admit. Hearing it made me experience emotions that I had never felt before. It was an odd feeling, but I actually enjoyed it. I sighed. 'I'm going soft and it's all that damn fox's fault!'   
  
I soon ended that train of thought as I entered the small bathroom, seeing Kioko splashing in the tub, and giving me a small bark-like noise upon my entry.   
  
Kurama laughed and smiled at me. "It appears she likes you Hiei." I smirked.  
  
"Hn. Of course she does. I AM her father after all." Kurama nodded in agreement, and went back to rubbing a quarter-sized amount of Rose-scented shampoo into Kioko's hair, giving it a pinkish appearance that matched her eyes perfectly.   
  
She looked up at me and laughed, as my features twisted in all sorts of different assortments, making me look very clown-like. I gestured for Kurama to hand me the small pink wash rag, which he graciously complied. Holding Kioko so that I was fully supporting her head, I began to rub the warm cloth across her tiny body. I turned her over and gently rubbed it across her back, then playfully patted her on her bottom, making her laugh and kick her tiny chubby feet. Once I had completely cleaned the remainder of her body, I handed her over to Kurama, who immediately wrapped her in a rosy-pink towel. We carried her into our room where we stored most of her stuff, and swiftly diapered and dressed her into some light pink Pajama pants with small red roses on them, and a long sleeved pajama top that, like the pants, had a small red rose in the center.   
  
Brushing out her hair a bit, Kurama picked up the sleeping kit and brought her over to his small rocking chair out in the living room, sitting right by a roaring fireplace. After letting her suck a bit on his bare chest, eating until she was full, Kurama placed her over his shoulder and began to pat on her back lightly. After a few moments of pats and rubs, Kioko let out a small belch, which would've been perfectly normal, except, much to our surprise; a light blue beam flew from her mouth, leaving a dark black singe on the wall behind us.   
  
My eyes widened in shock as we got a good look at the damage a simple burp had done. "Um, I think maybe we should call Koenma."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko Yasha: well there you go! Chapter 14!  
  
Wow, I've actually worked out some sort of plot!  
  
Chibi Kurama: (gasp)wow! That's amazing!  
  
Hiei: yes it is. And to think, I said you wouldn't get any reviews for this.  
  
Neko Yasha: Yep! You said I couldn't do it but I did!  
  
Chibi Kurama: ha ha! (Sticks out tongue)  
  
Neko Yasha: so, any way, please R&R!  
  
Chibi Kurama: bye bye! 


	15. explanations

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kurama's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, I sat quietly in my room, holding Kioko in my arms as I tried my best to pay attention to the yapping Koenma. He had come over some time ago, and had been talking non-stop ever since he had arrived. Something about spirit energy. Normally I would've been at least some what interested in this sort of thing, but to day I couldn't seem to get my head out of the clouds. It was simply flat out boring to me.   
  
I looked down at the drooling baby kitsune, slobber dribbling down her chin and all over her crimson and   
  
Rosy pink Kimono as she happily sucked away on her tiny fingers, a replacement for her discarded Binki that she had thrown across the floor some time ago. Deciding that what Koenma was talking about might be important, I turned my attention back at him. "Now, as I told you before, this child is gifted with great spirit energy, which could very well be stronger than Hiei and Kurama's put together." He paused, awaiting some sort of reaction from his rather dull audience. "And that's supposed to be a bad thing?" Claimed Yusuke in his usual rude tone. "...I'm not sure yet. If the child doesn't learn to control this power, then yes, it's a bad thing. What I want to know is why exactly Kita gifted her with such power." We all turned as we heard a familiar calm voice. "Because that's exactly what she wants and the baby is the only way she can get it."   
  
Genkai walked in through my now wide open bedroom door, hands placed calmly behind her back.  
  
"What she is to do with this power I don't know." This confused every one, as the answer to her contemplation was so obvious. "What do you mean you don't know? She obviously wants it for her self!" Hiei shouted as he stood up upon the bed, crying out in frustration. "Hn. You fool. Some one as weak as her wouldn't be able to harness such power. Her body would refuse it, and unless she miraculously endure the pain long enough for her body to adjust, she would immediately perish." We all nodded in understanding, except for kuwabara who simply sat there, blinking up at her in confusion. "...Perish?"  
  
Genkai slapped her forehead. "Die you fool!" Kuwabara nodded, laughing and rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "Oh, I knew that! I was just making sure you knew! Heh heh..."   
  
"Well then if that's the case, What on earth would she want with it?" I asked, In my usual soft slightly accented alto voice. "Like I said, I'm not sure. That's what you're going to figure out." Hiei and I both looked at her questioningly. "Don't you remember when we discussed this before? You, Hiei and Kioko are all to go up to the peak of MT. Hiei. There you'll find a small cave in which Kita is residing. I will accompany you, but I will make no move to fight accept for my own self-defense. I'm far too old to fight unnecessarily now." We all laughed a bit, and once it had quieted down, she continued. "You will leave tonight. I suggest you pack your things now, we must be gone by nightfall. I will leave you now. Koenma, I suggest you do the same. Your father won't be too happy once he finds out how long you've been away from duty." Koenma gasped and looked at his watch, quickly disappearing into the spirit realm before we could question him, causing us all to laugh at his predicament. He reminded me of a certain rabbit I had seen in a movie when I was younger. Alice in wonderland, I believe it was. (A/N: I love that movie! ^_~)  
  
I didn't have long to contemplate the thought, as Genkai had already left and Hiei was already rushing about, gathering our stuff. "Hurry up and get the baby ready, we have to leave soon!" He said frantically, rushing about the room gathering random things and stuffing them in an already over stuffed suitcase.  
  
"Hiei, Relax! We've still got 6 hours until night fall." Hiei stopped dead in his tracks as he realized that I was right. He calmed down a bit and reached for Kioko, which he was graciously granted. He cuddled her into his chest lovingly as she made small gurgling noises in the back of her throat, and that's when I noticed just how worried he was. This was definitely a different side of Hiei. One that I would probably never see again. He pulled her towards his face, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before he pulled back a little, holding his nose in disgust. "Ew, Kurama, she stinks!" He said as he held Kioko as far way from him as he could while still keeping a good grip on her as not to drop and injure her. She giggled at the look of disgust that had crossed his features, making me laugh whole-heartedly as well. I reached down and pulled her into my arms, ignoring the horrendous smell and taking her into the bathroom. "I'll go get her changed, you start packing up her stuff, k?" Hiei nodded as I proceeded to change the dirtied diaper. As I lied her down onto her back on the small changing table, I looked down at her in adoration as she pinned her leg up and sucked away at her bare toes. I laughed, and so did she, mimicking my actions perfectly. Once I had  
  
Removed the filthy diaper and placed a new one on, I proceeded to gently brush out the snowy white locks, pulling them into two identical pig tails that sat atop her head, tied up in two silken red ribbons. Once I had achieved that, I pulled on her little rabbit fur coat, and turned to exit the room. "Hiei? We're ready."  
  
And with that, Hiei and I proceeded to head out the door, set out for Mt. Hiei, where I would gain my ultimate revenge.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko Yasha: well, there's 15! I know, it was short, but hey, cut me some slack! It's late, and I'm tired.  
  
Hiei: Hn. it sucked huh? Oh well. Even if it did, just pretend you liked it, k?  
  
Chibi Kurama: Sadly, Dis Story's almost over.  
  
Neko Yasha: (Sighs) yeah. Only 6 more chapters to go.   
  
Hiei: Good. Now we can finally get this over with and start the new one.  
  
Neko Yasha: yup! We're planning on starting a new fic! Sorry, can't tell ya any thing else. Please read it though! So, any way, R&R please!  
  
Hiei: no flames  
  
Chibi Kurama: bye bye! 


	16. voices

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kurama's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We had been traveling for almost a day now; tracking through the now very thick blanket of snow that covered the ground of Mt. Hiei. This morning, we reached the half way point to the peak of the mountain.  
  
We decided long ago to take a break, so we were now snuggled up close by the small bon-fire, Kioko cradled in Hiei's arms as I hugged my self tightly to keep warm. Even with our thick coats and warm sweaters, it was freezing out here. Luckily Hiei had found some dry firewood, and I had made sure to pack plenty of food, which was sizzling joyfully among the flickering flames. "How long do you think it'll take before we get there?" I asked Hiei quietly. He looked up from the sleeping Kioko and turned his attention to me. "About another two days. Shouldn't be longer than that so long as nothing goes wrong." I nodded and turned back to the sizzling skillet that held our dinner. Vaguely I heard Kioko Yawn and whimper as she awakened from her nap, that she had been in for several hours now, probably from the lack of air as we got higher and higher on the mountain. I have to admit, I wasn't exactly looking forward to meeting Kita.   
  
In fact, I was dreading it. Not for my own safety, but for Hiei and Kioko's. a small voice in the back of my head kept on telling me that something was going to happen to them, but I simply shook it off and told my self I was just being paranoid. I knew Hiei was nervous as well, as he wouldn't let Kioko out of his grasp. As I lied awake at night some times, I watched Hiei hug her to his chest protectively and murmur things in some way of reassurance that she'd be all right in his sleep. When I thought back on that, I felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from my shoulders; knowing that Hiei felt the same way I did and would do any thing within his power to prevent something from happening. I was completely unaware of Hiei's eyes on me; watching as I stared off into space,   
  
A dreamy smile plastered on my features. I didn't notice the small finger poking me in the shoulder, or the smell of burning flesh until Hiei finally spoke up. "Um, Kurama, I think the food's done..." I looked back at him with a small 'hmm?'  
  
And yelped in surprise when I saw the char black fish completely up in flames. Quickly, I ran over to them and placed the small tin pot lid on the flames, letting them smother, and finally go out. I sighed as I noticed the fish were burnt to a crisp. "Well, there goes our dinner. I suppose we could just fill up on bread and cheese tonight." Hiei nodded, obviously not too concerned with our lack of food, as he was used to it after traveling so often. I sat back and leaned against the log I was resting on, gazing up at the clear night sky.   
  
"I can't help but wonder what's going to happen once we reach the peak of the mountain." I thought aloud. Hiei scooted closer to me and placed the sleeping baby kit in my arms, watching as her ears twitched frantically, so to the sudden disruption of her sleep. "Simple. We find that witch, we thank her personally for the little 'gift' and we kick her ass and bring her back to the spirit realm." Hiei said, making me laugh at how he could make any thing sound like the simplest thing in the world. "It won't be that easy. She's obviously quite powerful." Hiei nodded, matching my gaze as he too looked up at the bright stars. "Yes, but we'll figure something out. She can't be nearly as powerful as   
  
Genkai, and Genkai said she would defend her self, so who knows? Maybe she'll kill her off for us." I chuckled. "Right. You never know, it just may work out like that." I let out a sigh. "But I still can't help but think that something bad will happen." Hiei nodded in agreement, turning over on his side so his head was resting on my shoulder. "We can only hope that nothing happens and every thing turns out ok." I said, causing Hiei to smirk. "Hope is for the weak. You of all people should know that. Instead of hoping, we should get up there and kill Kita, as well as any one who gets in our way." Once again, I let out a sigh in defeat as well as a low chuckle. 'That's Hiei for ya. Nothing you can do about that.' The voice in the back of my head told me. 'Yes, but he really has changed. The old Hiei would've killed me on the spot if I told him he had to give up every thing he had to help me take care of a baby.' The voice in my head let out a sinister laugh. 'How do you know he won't do that now? Let's face it.   
  
He said it him self. The only reason he chose you as a partner in the first place was to avoid fighting you himself. Now that you've gone soft, he can easily get rid of you. Hn. the only reason why he keeps the baby around is for her power. And once he gets that, he'll probably kill her too!' the voice wailed with laughter. 'You're wrong! Hiei loves me! And he loves Kioko! He would never do something like that!' I claimed, looking over at Hiei as he twisted a strand of Kioko's snowy white hair on his small finger, smiling absentmindedly.   
  
'Ha! You fool! He doesn't love you or that brat, and he never will. Just do us both a favor and keep an eye on him. You never know when he could turn on you.' The voice made a slit-throat sound in my head, and I quickly covered my ears trying to block out the offensive sound. "Stop it! You're wrong!" I cried out, accidentally saying it out loud. Hiei nearly jumped 3 feet into the air as he heard me scream. "Stop What Kurama?" He asked, a confused look on his face. "Uh, nothing. Let's just go to sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us." I said, curling up on the pile of blankets, Kioko wrapped protectively in my arms. Hiei looked at me questioningly, but after a moment of contemplation decided to let the matter drop and go to sleep. Once I was sure Hiei was sound asleep, I turned to look at his sleeping features. 'He wouldn't do that...would he?'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(TBC)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	17. doubts

Neko Yasha: Hello every one! i'm back! (finally) sorry it took so long, but my comp crashed and i have to use my uncle's until he gets me a new one. -_-' damn piece a' shit. (pardon my french) any who, sorry i didn't get this chapter out sooner, but i was also kinda waiting to see if i'd get any reviews for that chapter since they weren't comin in. well, i did get one. i guess that's ok. but come on! you guys can do better than that!  
  
Hiei: i don't blame them. the last chapter sucked ass.   
  
Neko Yasha: (sticks out tongue) so any way, i'm not on my comp so i have to use word pad which means i don't have spell check or word count so please excuse me if the chapters are a little short and my spelling sucks. so, here's chapter 17! enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Hiei's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watched out of the corner of my eye as Kurama continued to stare at me, then proceed to look away every time he caught me looking. he had been acting so strange lately. take last night for example, every 10 minutes or so he'd get up and look at me, then when he realized i was asleep, he'd lay back down and get about another 10 minutes of rest before once again stalking me. but little did he know, i wasn't really asleep. i hadn't been for the whole night, in suspicion that he was still watching me. i began to wonder if he was planning something. but what? was he prepared to turn on me? stab me when i had my back turned? no. Kurama wouldn't do that. but then again, it's in his nature to go to any means necessary in order to get what he wants. although i know he's changed quite a bit, i can't get too close to him. his kind will go so far as to lie and decieve if it means fulfilling their desires. but what exactly is his desire? i have nothing that he wants. no money, nothing. nothing of any value at least. so what could he possibly want from me? i sigh. it's simple. i'm just being paranoid. Kurama doesn't want any thing from me and even if he did, i have nothing to give. is it possible that Kurama hates me with such passion that he'd go so far as to take my life out of spite? no. He's had plenty of opportunities, so if that's what he wants, he could've already done it. Either way, if it's my life he wants, then' as much as i hate to admit it; i'm prepared to give it to him. i'm prepared to leap into hell with Kurama if that's what he wants. i know, i've gone soft. but i can't help it. i'm afraid i've grown attatched to him, and the little baby that i held in my arms. what is this warm fuzzy feeling i get in the pit of my stomach every time i'm around them? it's as if no matter how bad things get, the moment i look at the both of them, every thing's right in the world and nothing else matters. could it be love that i'm feeling? or maybe i've just gone soft. no, i can't lie to my self. i love Kurama. but i get the feeling that he doesn't love me back. how could any one love me? after all, i'm the forbidden child. no one would or could ever love me. hn. i never thought i'd hear my self talk like that. why on earth would i desire such a silly thing as love? that, i couldn't tell you. but i do, like all those foolish ningens, crave the sinful but delicious forbidden fruit that is love.and Kurama and Kioko are the ones who are responsible for poisoning me with such an emotion. But now, as we track through the thick layer of snow that covered the ground, i begin to wonder if Kurama has been using me all this time. like he had forced his way into my heart, gaining my trust, until he can finally succede in destroying me from the inside out.   
  
i turned towards the said kitsune for answers to my unspoken questions. "Why so quiet fox?" i asked, my usual sneer spread across my features. "Huh?" he turned to me, eyes wide. "Oh, um, just thinking." he said nervously. "Oh. 'Bout what?"  
  
i asked, my curiosity growing by the minute. "Oh, nothing. just stuff." he said, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "I see. like what?" although he tried to change the subject, i pressed on. "Uh..Kita. yeah. Um, speaking of which, are we almost there?" he asked, voice sounding slightly scratchy. "Hn. there's the cave." i said, pointing towards the now visible gap in the peak of the mountain. i nodded, glaring slightly as the sun shone brightly towards the peak, making my eyes water as the light hit my face, as well as Kioko's making her stir slightly in her sleep. i watched and smiled as her crimson eyes slowly fluttered open and she let out a small cry as her nap came to an end. i gently rocked her back and fourth, trying to suppress her sobs as i brushed some stray tears that flowed down her cheeks. she stretched out her tiny arms, reaching for Kurama as a low growl erupted from her tiny throat. i frowned in envy as i handed over to the red-headed fox, her cries instantly coming to a halt. i crossed my arms in frustration and continued to stomp through the snow, water beginning to soak the bottoms of my black pant legs. Kurama followed me as we came to yet another peak to climb. i craned my neck as i watched him strap Kioko firmly to his back, then begin to hike up the mountain, mimiking my previous actions.  
  
i sighed, feeling a bit uncomfortable, due to the awkward silence between Kurama and i so i tried to start a conversation.  
  
"So, um, how are you feeling?" i asked, quickly gaining his attention. "Huh? oh, fine. still a little sore i guess."  
  
he replied. "Oh. well that's good." he muttered a simple 'uh-huh' before his attention returned to the bright scenery before him.  
  
we finally reached the small trail that lead to the cave, walking along before curving around the mountain, where we were both surprised to meet the bright glowing yellow eyes of a snarling wolf, blocking our way to the cave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko Yasha: ok, i know that was terribly short, but gimme a break! i have writer's block! and *sniffle* i miss my baby!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: oh shut the hell up! it was just a computer!  
  
Neko Yasha: yeah. i guess that's what i get for trying to scare all the people in the chat rooms.  
  
Chibi Kurama: but it was so much fun! ^_^  
  
Neko Yasha: finally some one who understands me and my irresistable urge to start shit! *hugs CK*  
  
Hiei: Hn. you're just going to get your self in trouble. that's what i said about that fiance of yours but you didn't listen!   
  
17 is too young to get married!  
  
Neko Yasha: well it's legal! so get off my back, will ya?! besides, every thing's going fine. but that's kinda creepy. a month after i started writing this, i found out i was pregnant my self "O_o"  
  
Hiei: my point exactly. -_-  
  
Neko Yasha: so what's wrong with that? i don't mind, and my soon-to-be-husband couldn't be happier.  
  
Hiei: well fine but don't come cryin to me when you can't figure out how to change a damn diaper!  
  
Neko Yasha: uh! well forget you then! hmph. so any way, you probably don't care about my personal life, so just R&R, k? no flames please.  
  
Chibi Kurama: bye bye! 


	18. kidnapped!

Neko Yasha: first off, i'd like to thank every one who congradulated me on the baby. i feel   
  
a hell of a lot better about it now. my fiance' thanks you too. second, i'd like to   
  
apologize for the long wait. i was too sad to update! i finally saw the last episode of   
  
cowboy bebop! you know, the one where Spike dies. it's sad man. really sad. i cried.   
  
or maybe i'm just over-emotional. but still, it was sad! any way, including this one,  
  
there's only two chapters left! *pouts* i don't wanna finish it! *sighs* oh well.  
  
it seems like i've been working on this story forever. probably the longest thing i've ever   
  
written. and it definately got more reviews than i've ever gotten. after i get done with   
  
this, i'll probably do a couple one-shots. which sadly won't be lemons since that little   
  
nosy bitch vindictive reported me last time, and i'm not risking my account. so, any way,   
  
here's chapter 18.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kurama's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i gasped and froze in my spot as i saw the snarling wolves blocking our path, the hunger  
  
growing brightly in their sickly yellow eyes. i pulled Kioko from the small make-shift pouch  
  
that hung from my back and hugged her to my chest protectively, glaring at the wolves,   
  
daring them to attack. Hiei turned to me, eyes burning with determination and gestured for  
  
me to step back, which i did obediantely. once he was sure i was in a safe place, he   
  
swiftly pulled the headband that contained the jagan, revealing the brightly glowing third   
  
eye. the wolf foolishly paid no mind to the threatening eye and lunged toward Hiei,   
  
barely managing the scratch a thin trail of blood across Hiei's cheek before being thrown   
  
across the trail, his fur-covered back slamming into the giant wall of ice, causing him to  
  
whimper. i cringed as Hiei sliced through the wolf's body, making sure that he was   
  
positively dead. as i hid beneath a gap in the mountain, i watched the wolves continue to   
  
gang up on Hiei. he sliced through them one by one, but there were still far too many.  
  
blood splattered and stained the virgin snow that belonged to both the evil wolf demons   
  
as well as my half-koorime demon lover. i could tell Hiei was out of breath and he   
  
wouldn't last much longer if he fought the wolves alone, so i found my self contemplating  
  
hiding Kioko and going out to fight my self, but i knew if one of the wolves got past me   
  
it would be all over for her. so i hugged her closer to my chest, practically sufficating  
  
the infint demon. she lowered her ears and growled in the back of her throat, scratching  
  
at my chest with her tiny but sharp nails, practically begging to be released. i pulled   
  
her back slightly so i could look into her bloody eyes. "there. Now are you happy?"   
  
as if responding to my question, she giggled and wiggled her ears happily. i chuckled   
  
quietly before turning back to the fight scene and gasping as yet another wolf took charge  
  
at Hiei and bit into his neck, causing not too severe of an injury, just enough to  
  
make it bleed. Hiei cried out, making the wolf sneer in joy from seeing him in agony.  
  
it took all my will power not to get up and pounce on him, but the small baby in my arms   
  
served as an explanation to exactly why i couldn't do just that. i sighed and closed my eyes  
  
tightly, covering my ears as well in some attempt to block out the offending sounds and   
  
images. but i quickly uncovered them as i heard foot steps coming towards me. i looked   
  
up to see Hiei, looking down at me, covered in blood, causing me to gasp. He shook his  
  
head and knelt next to me. "Don't worry, it's not mine." i sighed in relief and began to   
  
brush some of the dried blood off of his face. Hiei, becoming irritated, swatted my hand   
  
away and brushed the remaining blood from his cheek. "Hn. i can do it my self.". i laughed   
  
and muttered a quick 'ok Hiei' before turning back to Kioko but much to my surprise, she   
  
was gone! and in here place, was a simple note, written in what looked like blood, but  
  
i was sure it wasn't that of my baby's. i read the note aloud as my eyes began to water   
  
with unshed tears. "Follow the path to your destination. there you'll find your child,  
  
but first, you'll have to pay a price." once i had finished, i collapsed on my knees and   
  
began to sob. "What does she mean by that?" Hiei asked in confusion as he placed a hand  
  
on my shoulder. "I-i don't know..." i chocked out between sobs. Hiei pulled me into a tight  
  
embrace, slowly rocking me back and forth. "It's alright. we'll get her back. don't worry."  
  
i slowly nodded, wiped my tears and Hiei and i Continued to head up the mountain, determined  
  
to get our baby back and take care of Kita as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko yasha: ok, i know this chapter totally sucked, but i have writer's block and i couldn't  
  
think of any thing to put in it! *dodges flying trash* please don't hurt me!  
  
Hiei: no! please DO hurt her!   
  
Chibi Kurama: NOOOO! *latches on to N/Y's leg*  
  
you can't i wuv her!  
  
Audience: aaaaawww....  
  
Chibi Kurama: *blushes* aw, shucks!   
  
Neko Yasha: awwww...*hugz CK* any way, please don't flame me even if you do hate it!  
  
Hiei: yeah. there's no point in flaming her. it's just a waste of both our time and yours.  
  
Neko Yasha: yup! so, please R&R! no flames pwease!  
  
Chibi Kurama: bye bye! 


	19. the encounter

Neko Yasha: hey, sorry it took me so long to update! i was gone for the weekend and i had a   
  
doctor's appointment. so today, at 9:15 pm, i'm officially 5 months pregnant with a baby   
  
girl! ^_^. and as far as we can tell, she's healthy. we're not sure on names yet.   
  
we're thinking about Evalyn Grace lightner. but like i said, we're not sure.   
  
if you have any ideas, feel free to speak up! so, any way, here's chapter 19.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kurama's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i felt tears burn the back of my eye sockets as they threatened to spill down my cheeks,  
  
flowing freely much like the water fall i felt churning in my stomach as i watched   
  
Hiei run up the mountain, fiery anger burning in his dark crimson eyes. i still  
  
wasn't quite sure what happened. one minute i was holding Kioko in my arms,   
  
laughing happily upon her father's safe return, and the next minute she was gone! my  
  
beating heart was heavy with guilt as i blamed my self completely for her mysterious   
  
disappearence. after all, i was the one who had set her in the snow while i turned to talk  
  
to Hiei. i was the one who didn't notice when the wolf snatched her away. i didn't hear  
  
her soft cries for help. it was my fault my daughter was out there, with those terrible  
  
demons. it was all my fault. the tears now flowed freely down my puffy red cheeks,  
  
quickly hardening into tiny ice dropplets due to the freezing weather. we had been running  
  
for hours now, and we had just come within view of the peak where Kita was supposedly hiding  
  
and i had to shield my emerald green eyes as the sun glared off the bright fresh snow.   
  
as we grew closer and closer to the cave, i imagined all the rather morbid things i was  
  
going to do when i finally found her. as i couldn't make up my mind which disgusting  
  
gruesome methods of torture i was going to use, i knew one thing. she would not live  
  
to tell about it. finally we reached the top and i found my self standing out side the   
  
cavern, nearly shaking with fear as i realized that in my blinded rage, i had forgotten  
  
just how powerful she supposedly was. but at the moment, as i pictured my daughter   
  
shaking within her grasp. i also noticed Hiei had wasted no time in hiking up the mountain  
  
waiting for me to follow. i did just that once i had regained my cool calm composer,   
  
wiping the crystal tears from my eyes. it didn't take me long to reach the cave,  
  
and as we entered, i was frozen in shock. there was Kita, her back turned to us, cradling  
  
the cooeing kitsune in her arms as if nothing had happened. i felt both anger and envy   
  
as i watched her bounce the giggling baby in her arms, and i began to wonder if it was  
  
better off for her to keep Kioko. the thought left me as quick as it had came as i saw   
  
Hiei lunge at her, tackling her to the ground, her body making a shield as not to hurt the   
  
baby. "What the fuck were you thinking; kid napping my baby?!" he demanded through   
  
gritted teeth, throwing random punches on her body. "Answer me wench!" Kita closed  
  
her eyes tightly and hugged the baby to her chest. "Get off of me and maybe i'll tell!"  
  
she said, equel anger evident in her voice. Hiei hesitently did as he was told,  
  
leaping off of the larger woman, her raven black hair lying in a tangled mess   
  
from Hiei's attacks. "Now, so long as you promise not to attack me again, i'll tell  
  
you the reason for my actions." Hiei and i both reluctantly nodded, stepping back a bit  
  
to insure her safety. she took a deep breath and began to speak. "Once you killed Gama,  
  
i was heart broken. You see, Gama and i were destined to be together. i depised the idea  
  
at first, but i grew to love him over the years. before the tournament, Gama explained  
  
to me that he was part of a fighting team called Masho (A/N: ha! i remembered this time!)  
  
and was taking part in a great tournament for rights to an island. he promised that  
  
if he won, we would live together on the island, and take the ultimate step in a   
  
relationship. a child. but once i saw him fall to the ground after you had killed him,   
  
all my hopes and dreams were crushed. but then i got an idea. i would use a spell i had  
  
learned some time back, to Grant Gama his wish. all i needed was some one to get it for   
  
me, since i couldn't cast it on my self. and you seemed like the perfect target.   
  
but once you had the baby, i realized something. this baby is powerful. so powerful  
  
that she'd have enough life energy for her self and Gama, so i could bring him back!  
  
so i kidnapped her. i conned you into coming here. andnow, say good bye to your precious  
  
Kioko! she's mine now!" my eyes widened in horror as her sinister laughter echoed   
  
about the large cave. she was going to keep Kioko? i glared. not if i had any thing   
  
to do with it. quickly i reached into my hair and pulled out a single rose,   
  
but her voice stopped me before she could answer. "Wait wait wait! if you really want  
  
your baby badck, i'm sure we can compromise....." Hope was obvious in my shining  
  
eyes as i quickly dropped the rose. "We'll do any thing! just please, let her go!"  
  
Hiei nodded in agreement. Kita looked as if she was in deep thought as she contimplated  
  
the possibilities of the situation. "Perhaps.." we both looked impossibly hopeful as  
  
we awaited her answer. "If one of you were to sacrifice your life energy to bring back   
  
Gama, i'll give you Kioko, no questions asked." we both fell silent. Kita shrugged and   
  
proceeded with the ritual. "Great forces, i offer you this sacrifice of life energy to  
  
bring back- "Wait!" she stopped and glanced back at us. "I'll do it." i looked at Hiei,  
  
shock written all over his face. "Hiei...what?" "I'll do it. i'll give my life to Gama,  
  
in order to save my daughter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko Yasha: so there you are! chapter 19! unfortunately, the next chapter's the last.   
  
:( i don't know, i might add another mini-chapter after that. i'm not sure.  
  
Hiei: so, any way. i'm sure you know by now how we feel about flames.   
  
Chibi Kurama: pwease R&R! (puppy dog eyes.)   
  
Neko Yasha: until later, ta-ta! 


	20. a walk with the devil

Neko Yasha: hey every one! i'm back, with (sadly) the last chapter. :( but i promise  
  
it's gonna be a good one! it's done to the song 'rain' from 'cowboy bebop- ballad of fallen   
  
angels' my personal favorite episode. which reminds me, i don't own that either. if  
  
you have kazaa or mediaplayer, then you should download it! it's sad. or you could  
  
just watch that episode of bebop, but it's not the same. so, any way, i'll be starting a new   
  
fic soon, i'm just not sure what exactly it'll be about, but please be on the look out!  
  
here's chapter 20.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Hiei's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiei you can't!" i heard him shout. i saw the fresh tears streaming down his face,  
  
but as i watched my daughter squirming in the grasp of that devil, i didn't care.  
  
hm. Devil. that really is the perfect way to describe her. she feels no compassion,  
  
she has no conscience, she manipulates others by pin-pointing their weaknesses and hitting  
  
them where it hurts; showing them merciless torture only to fulfill her greedy ways.  
  
and for that, i hated her. no, despised her. i would like nothing more than to strangle   
  
her with my bare hands, making her scream for mercy just as others did for her; and i could  
  
do it, but you know; it's better than to walk with the devil than stand in his way.  
  
so here i stand among the bloodied virgin snow atop the mountain, watching as she   
  
grinned like a mad man, tightening her grip on my baby's slinder form making her squeel;  
  
daring me to make a false move; and for the first time in my long life, i feel no need   
  
to kill. no taste for blood, because i realize what danger it would put us all in. before  
  
i just didn't care. i would kill until nothing stood living accept for my self and the   
  
select few who were smart enough not to get in my way. but now, i'm afraid. i'm afraid  
  
to take her life. i'm afraid to spill her blood as hers wouldn't be the only blood spilt.   
  
my daughter's life was at risk, and i'd do any thing to keep her safe even if it meant   
  
giving her my own.  
  
I don't feel a thing   
  
and I stopped remembering   
  
The days are just like moments turned to hours  
  
Vaguely i heard Kurama's voice trying to reason with me as i stepped closer and closer to the smirking witch,  
  
but his desperate pleas fell on def ears. i wasn't interested in what Kurama had to say, as i already knew what he wanted from me,   
  
and i; quite frankly; am not willing to give it. Right about now he's probably screaming for me to give up the crazy idea of sacrificing  
  
my self, and we could sit down and work something out, so that every one would win; but that's impossible. the fact of the matter  
  
is, one of us isn't going home. and if i have my way, that some one will be me.   
  
and Hiei always has his way. any one who says other   
  
wise, won't live long enough to question it any farther.   
  
Mother Used to say if you want,   
  
you'll find a way Bet mother never   
  
danced through fire shower  
  
i can't help but feel a little guilty; leaving Kurama to take care of a baby by him self, but i had no other choice.  
  
i let out a deep cleansing breath as i stood in front of Kita, my face blank of any emotion what so ever, despite  
  
the mass of anxiety i was feeling inside. Kita turned to me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" i gave one final  
  
look at Kurama, a look of hope glistning in his emerald eyes, and i began to have second thoughts about the whole  
  
idea, but they left as soon as they came once i saw Kioko reaching out to Kurama, small cries escaping   
  
her tiny mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks, and i knew i had to do this. for Kioko's sake as well as Kurama's.  
  
Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain   
  
I walk in the rain, in the rain   
  
Is it right or is it wrong and is it here that I belong   
  
"Yes. i'm sure." Kurama let out a loud ear piercing wail of agony as Kita smirked and not-too-gently dropped Kioko  
  
in the snow, making her yelp in surprise. i sighed and turned to Kurama yet again. "I'm sorry fox." my voice was   
  
barely over a whisper, which was easily drowned in Kurama's sea of sobs. i tried to block out the sound of Kurama's   
  
inhuman cries of anguish as well as Kioko's tiny sobs and sniffles, obviously upset with her father's unhappiness; and   
  
continued to focus on my fate as i looked Kita straight in her stormy violet eyes. "Just get it over with." she nodded  
  
and lifted her hand to my forehead.   
  
I don't hear a sound   
  
Silent faces in the ground   
  
The quiet screams, but I refuse to listen   
  
instantly, i felt a jolt of electricity run through my small body as the spell began, and shortly after, i began to feel numb.  
  
i soon lost the feeling in my feet, my legs following shortly after, causing me to collapse onto the ground, Kurama   
  
instantly rushing to my side. as my hearing began to fade and my sight go blurry, i heard Kita's evil laughter echoing  
  
about the cavern walls. "The life energy is slowly being drained from your body. you won't last much longer!"  
  
If there is a hell   
  
I'm sure this is how it smells   
  
Wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't   
  
Dying is just how i imagined it would be. every painful memory i had forced into the back of my mind all came back   
  
in one giant rush of flashbacks. i remembered every thing; the day my mother was forced into abandoning me,  
  
the day i finally found my twin sister Yukina, the day i first started working for Koenma and that brat Yusuke,   
  
when Kurama and i first met....  
  
Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain  
  
I walk in the rain, in the rain   
  
Am I right or am I wrong  
  
and is it here that I belong   
  
I didn't want to think about that day. it only made me feel worse about the fact that our time together was finally over.  
  
deep down i knew that this day would come sooner or later, i just didn't want to admit it. all these years i was caught  
  
in one giant web of love, lust and confusion, screaming at my self to turn back before we got too far ahead, and yet i  
  
refused to listen. too intoxicated by the exotic poison of love that only the randy Kitsune Kurama could give me.   
  
i can't deny that i loved him also, and that i enjoyed our time together, but now as i lie on the ground, the life nearly  
  
completely drained from my small body, i wish i would've cherrished the time that we had, and i hate my self for ever   
  
doubting his love. i deserve to die. with that, i close my eyes and let my mind slip into unconsciousness.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kurama's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"no. Hiei. wake up! NO!" as Hiei's lifeless form refuses to move or show any signs of life, i began to thrash about,  
  
throwing random hysteric punches on his chest, making Kioko sob even harder, as well as my self. "No. you can't be   
  
gone! you just can't be!" i screamed at Hiei in denial, but deep down i knew he couldn't hear me. he was really gone.  
  
"Save it. he's not dead. just unconscious. how ever, he doesn't have much time left." i turned towards the familiar voice  
  
of Genkai, standing above me, holding Kioko in her arms. i sniffled. "What?" Genkai gestured towards the unconscious  
  
form of Kita lying in the corner of the cave, beaten to a bloody pulp. "But, i thought you weren't going to interfere.."  
  
Genkai snorted. "You think i'd let tw of my best students get killed while i sat back and watched? it would ruin my   
  
reputation." i smiled and laughed slightly. "Thank you." Genkai simply ignored my thanks and went right to Hiei.   
  
"Hurry, we don't have much time. hand her to me." said Genkai, referring to Kioko. i wasted no time in following her  
  
orders, and blinked in confusion as she placed Kioko's hand on Hiei's fore-head, but quickly understood as her hand   
  
began to glow, and before i knew it, Hiei's skin regained it's healthy glow and his chest began to rise and fall.   
  
i gasped in amazment and as Hiei's eyes slowly blinked open and he turned towards me. "....I'm alive?"  
  
i nodded, tears glistening in my eyes. "how?" he asked in confusion. "Kioko sacrificed some of her life energy to bring   
  
you back. how ever, it took away a great deal of her power, so she should be just like a normal baby now."   
  
Hiei nodded weakly before standing up, with my help of course. slowly, he walked up to Kita, and kicked her sharply  
  
in her side causing her to wake up in shock, then instantly wishing she hadn't woken up as she saw Hiei's angered face.   
  
"What the hell?! why are you still alive?!" she said in alarm. Hiei drew his sword and pressed it to her neck. "That's none  
  
of your concern."   
  
Walk in the rain,   
  
in the rain, in the rain I walk in the rain, in the rain   
  
Why do I feel so alone  
  
For some reason I think of home  
  
"You'll finally get your wish my dear. before this day ends, you'll be with your lover again.   
  
but always remember..." before he could finish his sentence, he made a quick sweep across her neck, just deep  
  
enough so she had atleast a few minutes to live.   
  
"It's better to walk with the devil than stand in his way"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Owari)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko Yasha: well, not much to say. just know this:  
  
Hiei: Just because it's the last chapter doesn't mean you can't review! REVIEW GOD DAMNIT!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Kurama: pwease????  
  
Hiei: and i'm sure you know by now that we don't like flames. it's all a big waste of time, especially on the last chapter   
  
since it won't do you any good  
  
Neko Yasha: yeah! what he said! any way, be on the look out for our next fic!  
  
Chibi Kurama: bye bye! 


End file.
